O Caçador de Vampiros
by Arine-san
Summary: Minha mais nova fc, baseada em Blade o Caçador de vampiros, espero que gostem...inukag, se der comentem. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

**O Caçador de Vampiros**

**Capítulo 1 – Por que a ajudei?**

**1980**

Nevava muito naquela noite na cidade de Tóquio e num hospital uma mulher com uma ferida no pescoço dava a luz.

A polícia a encontrou na rua, parece que foi mordida por algum animal. – Disse um médico.

Estamos perdendo ela. – Falou uma enfermeira.

Temos que salvar o bebê! – Gritou o médico e conseguiram, mas a mulher só conseguiu ver o rosto de seu filho para depois morrer.

**2006**

Um rapaz está numa festa com sua namorada, que está dançando com uma amiga. Ele então resolve ir conversar com ela, mas sua amiga põe suas presas para fora ameaçando-o.

O rapaz cai no chão e todos começam a cerca-lo, ele vai se arrastando para trás e acaba se chocando com as pernas de alguém. Os vampiros começam a se afastar assustados, vendo um homem vestidos de roupas pretas e com um colete a prova de balas da mesma cor, cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro e olhos âmbar.

É o Inuyasha Daywalker! – Gritou um deles.

Peguem ele! – Gritou Bankotsu, o mais fiel servo de Narak, um meio-vampiro (era humano e foi transformado). O rapaz que estava no chão somente se afastou de tudo. Então os vampiros atacaram Inuyasha, que simplesmente atirava neles com uma arma, que atirava estacas de prata. Ele também usava uma espécie de bumerangue, afiado e pontiagudo, também de prata.

Ele lutou até os vampiros se dispersarem e só sobrar Bankotsu, o qual ele prendeu na parede, os dois braços por meio de estacas de prata contidos em sua arma.

De novo, Bankotsu? – Perguntou Inuyasha sério, mas Bankotsu só ficava falando uma língua diferente. – Que tal a gente variar dessa vez? Vamos usar fogo. – Então Inuyasha usando um isqueiro toca fogo em Bankotsu, que ainda estava na parede, e agora queimando. Depois foi conferir se o rapaz, que estava no chão havia sido mordido. Como não estava Inuyasha foi embora...

Espere! Quem é você? – Perguntou o rapaz.

Você não vai querer saber. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Me leve com você! Eu posso ajuda-lo. – Disse o rapaz.

Continue com sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque depois que você entra nessa vida, não sai, pelo menos, não vivo.

Eu corro o risco. – Respondeu o rapaz. – Além disso, como vou viver tranqüilamente sabendo que esses monstros estão por aí? – Ele levantou.

Por que você não gosta deles? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Primeiramente porque eu acabei de ser atacado e em segundo porque descobri que eles são os culpados pela maldição que existe na minha família. Esse buraco do vento na minha mão direita.

Está bem. Pode me acompanhar, mas não me culpe por nada que lhe acontecer.

A polícia chegou para socorrer o homem que queimava na parede.

---------

A polícia levou Bankotsu, que no caso estava morto, para o hospital. Para que fizessem uma autópsia.

Um médico chamado Kouga estava esperando pelo corpo que os policiais trariam.

Oi Kouga. – Chamou um enfermeiro. – Trouxemos o corpo. Só tome cuidado...Ainda está quente.

Quando Kouga, um homem de mais ou menos 28 anos que tinha os cabelos pretos presos por um elástico e que usava um jaleco branco, abriu o saco onde se encontrava o corpo se assustou com a fumaça que saiu.

Que cheiro horrível! – Disse Kouga começando a analisar o corpo.

Um tempo depois de ter analisado o sangue resolveu chamar uma outra médica, muito bonita que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

Kagome venha me ajudar, por favor. – Pediu Kouga.

Você não pode chamar outra pessoa? – Ela perguntou desanimada.

Por favor, Kagome. É sério. Não vou falar sobre a gente. – Respondeu Kouga.

Tudo bem. – Falou Kagome. – 5 minutos.

Claro... – E ela foi analisar o sangue sem reclamar mais.

Olha, você disse que era sério. – Disse Kagome mais uma vez aborrecida.

Mas é sério. – Respondeu Kouga chocado a olhando nos olhos.

Não pode ser! – Falou Kagome. – As hemácias são biconvexas!

Eu estou com o corpo no necrotério. – Ele disse tentando acalma-la.

Eu vou, mas não quero falar nada sobre a gente.

Certo. Eu concordo.

10 minutos depois, lá estavam eles analisando o corpo.

A mandíbula dele é muito estranha... – Disse Kagome.

É... – Respondeu Kouga. – Deixa eu perguntar. – Kagome suspirou. – Você algum dia realmente pensou na gente?

Sim. – Respondeu ela. – Antes de você me trair.

Kagome...Foi um lapso, não significou nada. – Disse Kouga. – Me dê mais uma chance, por favor.

Não quero falar mais disso Kouga! – Kagome respondeu mais alto.

Por favor, Kagome.

Não! – De repente o cadáver de Bankotsu se levantou e mordeu Kouga, Kagome ao ver Kouga todo ensangüentado saiu correndo, mas Bankotsu a mordeu também. No momento em que ele a mordia, Inuyasha chegou e Bankotsu ao vê-lo saiu correndo dali largando Kagome no chão. Inuyasha foi atrás dele, mas teve vários imprevistos e Bankotsu acaba fugindo pela janela, escapando de Inuyasha.

Quando Inuyasha voltava para a parte principal do hospital, dois policiais o cercam e atiram nele.

Idiotas! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Estão ficando malucos? – Como os policiais perceberam que não conseguiam feri-lo, saíram correndo para buscar reforços.

Inuyasha estava indo embora quando viu Kagome no chão e se lembrou de sua mãe, mesmo assim queria mata-la. Foi então que ouviu sua voz.

Por favor, me ajude. – Pediu Kagome. – Por favor. – E ele por pena ou por qualquer outra razão que desconhecia, pegou-a no colo para leva-la consigo. Nesse momento o reforço chegou atirando nele, sem nem se importar com ela.

Inuyasha rapidamente viu uma janela e jogou-a numa lona, num prédio do outro lado da rua (que era bem longe), deixando-a assustada. Depois pulou também.

A polícia recomeçou a atirar e ele correu segurando-a e protegendo de todos os tiros que eram disparados, dois segundos depois acharam uma parede e se protegeram atrás da mesma.

Ah! – Gemeu Kagome.

O que foi? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Meu braço... – Disse Kagome quase caindo.

O que tem? – Perguntou ele um pouco nervoso, parecendo preocupado.

Está deslocado. – Ela explicou.

Espera. – Inuyasha colocou no lugar.

Ah! – Gritou Kagome. – Isso doeu.

Você supera. – Disse Inuyasha. Então ele viu uma porta, por onde eles poderiam descer do prédio. – Vamos. – Ele abriu a porta e puxou Kagome. A polícia tentou acertá-los, mas eles conseguiram fugir e ele a levou agonizante em seu carro para o seu esconderijo, pensando no porque de ter ajudado aquela mulher, sendo que nunca em sua vida, havia agido dessa forma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Realidade**

Por que estamos levando essa mulher? – Perguntou o rapaz, no banco de trás do carro.

Não te interessa. – Respondeu Inuyasha, com raiva. – Se não gosta pode descer. Não te obriguei a vir comigo.

Calma! – Disse o rapaz. – Eu só queria entender. Você não me parece ser do tipo que salva donzelas indefesas.

E não sou. – Inuyasha falou tentando não passar nenhuma emoção.

Então por que a trouxe?

Não sei. – Respondeu Inuyasha pensando. – Qual é o seu nome?

Mirok. Mirok Takashi. – Respondeu o rapaz.

Fique quieto Mirok. – Disse Inuyasha.

OK. – E assim o silêncio voltou a reinar no carro.

----------------

Inuyasha chegou a seu esconderijo e foi à frente carregando Kagome e guiando Mirok. Ao entrar se depara com um velho consertando uma moto.

Myuoga, me ajude aqui. – Chamou Inuyasha.

Agora está trazendo vira-latas pra casa? – Perguntou Myuoga olhando Kagome.

Não seja ridículo, Myouga. – Gritou Inuyasha. – Ajude-a! Ela foi mordida!

Calma! Deixa eu dar uma olhada. – Respondeu Myouga. – Quando ela foi mordida?

Há umas duas horas.

Não sei se vamos conseguir salva-la. – Disse Myouga e Inuyasha ficou sério. – Mas vamos tentar. Doutora...- Myouga a chamou reparando em suas vestes. -...Eu vou lhe aplicar um composto feito de alho. Alho! – Ele falou segurando o rosto dela. – Segure ela. – Disse para Inuyasha e este pôs a mão na barriga dela para que ela não conseguisse se mexer. – Isso vai doer. Muito. – Então ele lhe aplicou o composto do lado oposto a mordida e Inuyasha ficou segurando-a. – Quem é esse garoto?

Meu nome é Mirok. – Respondeu. – Quero ajudar vocês contra esses monstros.

É muito perigoso garoto.

Eu já disse isso a ele. – Disse Inuyasha.

Não tenho nada a perder. – Respondeu Mirok.

Tudo bem. Myouga concordou. – Só não reclame.

Certo. – Respondeu Mirok seguindo Miouga e deixando Inuyasha admirando Kagome sozinho. Myouga voltou ao que estava fazendo, agora com a ajuda de Mirok e ligou o rádio bem alto.

**I feel my wings have broken**

**(Sinto que minhas asas estão se quebrando)**

**In yours hands**

**(Em suas mãos)**

**I fell the word unspoken**

**(Sinto as palavras não ditas)**

**Inside**

**(Dentro)**

**When they pull you under**

**(Quando eles te colocaram de lado)**

**And I would give you any thing you want**

**(Eu te daria qualquer coisa que você quiser)**

**You were all I wanted**

**(Você era tudo o que eu queria)**

**All my dreams are falling down**

**(Todos os meus sonhos acabaram)**

**Crawling round, and round, and round**

**(Rastejando por aí, e por aí, e por aí)**

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**Let your waters break right through**

**(Deixe suas águas abrirem bem o caminho)**

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**I don't xcare how you do it**

**(Não me importa come você faz)**

**Just stay, stay**

**(Apenas fique, fique)**

**Come on**

**(Vamos)**

**I've been waiting for you**

**(Venho esperando por você)**

**I see the world has folded in your heart  
(Entendo que mundo dobrou seu coração)  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
(Sinto que as ondas bateram aí dentro)  
And they pull me under  
(E elas me colocaram de lado)  
And I would give you anything you want  
(Eu te daria qualquer coisa que você queira)  
You were all I wanted  
(Você era tudo o que eu queria)  
All my dreams are falling down  
(Todos os meus sonhos acabaram)  
Crawling round and round and round  
(Rastejando por aí, e por aí, e por aí)**

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**Let your waters break right through**

**(Deixe suas águas abrirem bem o caminho)**

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**I don't xcare how you do it**

**(Não me importa come você faz)**

**Just stay, stay**

**(Apenas fique, fique)**

**Come on**

**(Vamos)**

I've made this whole world shine for you  
(Fiz esse mundo todo brilhar pra você)

All my dreams are on the ground  
(Todos os meus sonhos acabaram)  
Crawling round and round and round  
(Rastejando por aí)

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**Let your waters break right through**

**(Deixe suas águas abrirem bem o caminho)**

**Somebory save me**

**(Alguém me salve)**

**I don't xcare how you do it**

**(Não me importa come você faz)**

**Just stay, stay**

**(Apenas fique, fique)**

**Come on**

**(Vamos)**

I've made this whole world shine for you  
(Fiz esse mundo todo brilhar pra você)

Just stay, stay 

**(Apenas fique, fique)**

**Come on**

**(Vamos)**

**I've been waiting for you**

**(Venho esperando por você)**

**(Save me – Remy Zero)**

Kagome acordou e percebeu que estava deitada numa cama. Levantou-se e olhou a seu redor analisando o local e reparou numa espada, que estava apoiada numa prateleira. Ela tocou na espada e reparou que desatara algum mecanismo, pois a parte abaixo da lâmina rodou. Essa foi sua sorte, pois se não tivesse reparado perderia a mão, já que surgiram vários giletes na base da espada.

Depois disso saiu do quarto e deu uma investigada ate chegar onde Myouga estava. Ao vê-lo tentou fugir e ele a seguiu, de repente ela bateu de frente com Inuyasha, que para impedir que caísse segurou sua cintura.

Onde eu estou? – Perguntou ela se afastando e reconhecendo ele.

No lugar onde eu moro. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Eu sou prisioneira aqui? – Kagome quis saber, nervosa reparando Myouga e Mirok.

Não. Você pode ir a hora que quiser. – Respondeu ele um pouco reflexivo. – Na verdade você vai sair daqui ainda hoje.

O que? Perguntou Kagome assustada. – Vocês são loucos?

Não. Pelo menos não totalmente. – Disse Myouga. – Prazer, eu sou Myouga, esse é inuyasha e aquele Mirok. Qual é o seu nome?

Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. – Respondeu.

Bom, vamos logo? Não tenho o dia todo. – Perguntou Inuyasha rispidamente.

Você me salvou para depois me matar? – Kagome perguntou com raiva. – Não é seguro! Essas coisas vão me matar!

Talvez. – Respondeu inuyasha sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de pesar. – Mas a vida é um risco.

Então pra que me salvou? – Questionou ela as lagrimas.

Escute. – Disse Myouga. – Só posso lhe dar isso. – Ele lhe entregou um spray. – É alho saturado. Vai funcionar contra vampiros.

Vampiros? O senhor está louco? – Respondeu ela.

Já conheceu o senhor Crocante. – Disse Inuyasha deixando-a chocada.

E só isso? – Perguntou gritando. – Vocês me dão um spray e rua?

Vou lhe dar um conselho também.- Respondeu Myouga. – Compre uma arma. Se sentir que continua com sede não importando a quantidade de água que já tenha bebido, se estiver muito sensível à luz, faça um favor a si mesma. Pegue a arma e atire na cabeça. – Kagome e Mirok ficaram chocados.

Que crueldade. – Disse Mirok.

Bom, agora que todos já sabem de tudo, podemos ir?- Perguntou Inuyasha.

Certo. – Respondeu Kagome tremendo.

Mirok! Vá de carro pela avenida principal e espere onde combinamos. Eu vou de moto pela outra rua. – Disse Inuyasha e Mirok concordou com a cabeça, indo para o carro e partindo com o mesmo. – Você vem comigo. – Falou olhando Kagome. Ela teve uma estranha sensação de não querer deixa-lo.

Vamos. – Kagome concordou seguindo-o. Ela sentou atrás dele na Harley e ficou sem saber se seguraria em sua cintura ou não.

Segure-se firme, se não quiser cair. – Disse Inuyasha envergonhado.

Aonde?- Perguntou Kagome, também envergonhada.

Na minha cintura. Onde mais? – Ela passou suas mãos pela cintura dele e entrelaçou-as na barriga do mesmo.

Está te incomodando? – Ela quis saber enrubescendo.

Não. – Ele respondeu sem-graça. – Pode apertar mais se quiser, não tem problema.

Não. Eu estou bem assim. – Ela disse sorrindo para ele, que havia se voltado para ela. – Podemos ir quando quiser.

Certo. – Então eles partiram e algum tempo depois chegaram no prédio onde ela mora.

Obrigada. – Disse ela descendo da moto. – E me desculpe pelo meu comportamento lá, mas é difícil pra uma pessoa descobrir uma outra realidade desse jeito.

Eu entendo. Não tem problema. – Respondeu ele. Fique de olhos abertos.

Certo. Tchau. – E assim ela foi para seu apartamento.

Tchau. – Respondeu ele quando ela já havia se afastado.

Ela entrou no prédio e foi direto para o elevador, lá encontrou um casal com uma pequena tatuagem, um tipo de hieróglifo, nas costas do pescoço. Ao sair de lá Kagome sentiu que eles a seguiam e voltou-se para trás segurando o spray, mas não tinha nada atrás dela. Então ela continuou seu caminho.

Chegou no apartamento, deu uma olhada e percebeu que tinha um policial atrás dela.

O que você quer? – Perguntou ela correndo.

Nada. – Respondeu ele seguindo-a. – Eu sou o policial da área. Disseram que você tinha sido seqüestrada.

Como vê, não fui. – Respondeu ela calmamente.

Certo. Eu já vou.

Espere! – Pediu Kagome. – E o médico que estava comigo?

Eu sinto muito, mas ele morreu. – Disse o policial, então Kagome assumiu uma fisionomia triste. – Mas não se preocupe.

Por que? – Perguntou Kagome.

Porque você vai morrer também. – Gritou o policial segurando seu braço, Kagome tentou escapar e nesse momento Inuyasha chegou salvando-a novamente. Ele deu uma surra no cara.

O spray não funcionou nele! – Gritou Kagome ainda tremendo.

Ele não é um vampiro. Está servindo a um deles na esperança de ser transformado. – Disse Inuyasha jogando ele sobre os móveis. – Se fizer seu trabalho direito o dono dele o transforma.

Você tem que fazer isso? – Perguntou Kagome cansada de Vê-lo atirar o homem pra todo lado. Ele a olhou sério, mas parou e começou a mexer nos bolsos do policial. – Você ta roubando ele. Vai me roubar também? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

Como acha que mantemos essa organização? – Questionou Inuyasha. – Nós não somos uma obra de caridade! – Então ele arrastou o policial até o carro do mesmo e abriu o porta-malas, que estava cheio de bolsas se sangue retiradas, de um provável, posto de sangue. – Os vampiros devem ter comprado esse posto de sangue. – Disse ele para Kagome que o havia seguido. – Têm um em cada cidade. Agora você vai me dizer onde está seu chefe Narak. – Falou olhando para o policial.

Como você sabe que o chefe dele é esse tal de Narak? – Perguntou Kagome.

Por causa da tatuagem no pescoço dele. – Explicou Inuyasha. – Isso é uma marca. Cada vampiro tem uma. Agora me conte tudo. – Disse ao policial.

Eu não sei de nada. – Respondeu o policial.

Não minta. – Disse Inuyasha lhe apontando uma arma. Kagome se assustou.

Calma. – Ela falou segurando o braço de Inuyasha, então ele ficou olhando dentro de seus olhos. Aproveitando-se disso o policial fugiu, deixando Inuyasha revoltado por sua distração.

Merda! Você me atrapalhou! – Gritou Inuyasha, com mais raiva de si do que dela. – É melhor você ficar atenta! O mundo em que você vive é só uma fachada, tem um outro mundo atrás dele, o mundo verdadeiro. Se você quer sobreviver é melhor aprender a puxar o gatilho! – Terminando assim a divergência ele foi para sua moto.

Peraí! – Gritou Kagome. Eu vou com você! – Inuyasha deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Você é inútil. – Ela se irritou profundamente.

Eu tenho que ficar com você. – Ele a mirou em dúvida. – É a única maneira de eu encontrar a minha cura. – Inuyasha começou a rir.

Não existe cura. – Ela olhou-o séria, mas permaneceu calada.

Eles ficaram lá até anoitecer.

Ele não vai voltar. – Disse Kagome olhando o carro do policial no outro lado das calçada e comendo um sanduíche que Inuyasha lhe havia comprado. – Ninguém é tão burro assim. – Então de repente o policial aparece entrando em seu carro.

Quando você entende a natureza da coisa, Você sabe do que são capazes. – Respondeu Inuyasha. Então Ele pegou um celular e discou no automático. – Mirok preste atenção. Ele está saindo siga-o!

Certo. – Respondeu Mirok.

Mantenha contato se ele parar no caminho.

Ok. Até e cuidado com a senhorita Kagome. – Riu Mirok.

Seu devasso! – Disse Inuyasha. – Vá logo!

Certo. – E assim Mirok seguiu o policial no carro e Inuyasha na moto junto com Kagome.

--------------

Agradecimentos:

Kagome Universe: Olá, Ta aí o capítulo que você esperava. Obrigada por gostar da fic e comentar, bj...

Natsumi Omura: Oi, vlw pela review... Com certeza o Inu vai ficar com ela no final, não sei se o Sesshy vai aparecer, mas vamos ver, né? Se você reparar no primeiro capítulo já aceitei sua sugestão, a respeito do Daywalkwer, vlw? Bjaoo...

Aggie 18: Oi, espero que não tenha demorado muito e que algumas das suas dúvidas sejam tiradas com esse capítulo, Kiss...

Brasileirinha 467: Olá, respondendo as suas perguntas a Kikyou e a Sango provavelmente vão aparecer, já o Souta e o irmão das Sango não sei. Que bom que está gostando da fic, kissus...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Diferente**

Eles foram parar numa espécie de bar que tinha o desenho de um hieróglifo na parede, Mirok se manteve afastado dentro do carro e Inuyasha junto com Kagome se preparava para entrar no local.

Parece que descobrimos alguma coisa. – Disse Inuyasha para Kagome enquanto desciam da moto. – É uma marca dos vampiros (o hieróglifo), significa que tem uma casa segura por aqui em algum lugar. – Continuou Inuyasha percebendo que Kagome estava com um olhar de dúvida. – Um lugar pra onde eles podem ir quando amanhecer. Está vendo aqueles homens? São vampiros. O porteiro também e a prostituta na esquina

Como você sabe? – Perguntou Kagome impressionada.

Pelo jeito como se movem. – Explicou Inuyasha. – Pelo cheiro deles.

É como um pesadelo. Respondeu Kagome assustada.

Têm coisas piores, essa noite, do que vampiros. – Disse Inuyasha.

Como o que? Kagome indagou.

Como eu. – Respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo e fazendo Kagome rir também. – Ta legal. – Disse ele interrompendo as risadas e começando a andar. – Anatomia de um vampiro: cruzes e água benta são inúteis, então esquece o que viu nos cinemas. Use uma estaca, prata ou luz do sol. – Inuyasha parou de caminhar. – Sabe como usar uma dessas? – Perguntou lhe mostrando uma arma.

Não. – Respondeu Kagome pegando a arma. – Mas eu aprendo rápido.

Está destravada e já está carregada. – Disse Inuyasha – A bala é de prata preenchida com alho. Aponte direto no coração. Se você errar...está ferrada.

Nesse momento eles foram parados na entrada do bar por um segurança.

Um momento. O senhor teria um convite para entrar? – Perguntou o segurança, então Inuyasha bateu nele e entrou no prédio com Kagome.

O bar estava lotado somente por vampiros e Inuyasha logo identificou o policial que seguiam. Ele correu para a cozinha e Inuyasha e Kagome o seguiram.

Inuyasha alcançou-o e jogou-o para todos os cantos.

Aonde é a passagem? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Eu não sei. – Respondeu o policial.

Ah, não? – Indagou Inuyasha sarcasticamente e o jogou contra um monte de panelas.

É pelo freezer. – Disse o policial e Inuyasha continuou batendo nele. – Qual é, cara? Eu disse. É pelo freezer. – Inuyasha ainda segurando-o abriu o freezer e viu uma escada.

Dá um recado pro Narak. – Pediu Inuyasha. – Diz pra ele que a estação de caça aos vampiros está aberta. – Inuyasha largou-o e ele saiu correndo. – Venha Kagome. – Chamou Inuyasha e Kagome o acompanhou. Ao chegar lá embaixo Inuyasha viu várias paredes com uma espécie de papiro, postos como se fossem estantes de biblioteca uma atrás das outra. – É um tipo de arquivo. – Disse Inuyasha. – Deve ser onde eles guardam a maioria dos registros.

Não é moderno demais? – Perguntou Kagome.

Estão envolvidos em todas as coisas. Política, finanças, propriedades, já são donos de metade da cidade. – Inuyasha respondeu andando com Kagome.

* * *

Enquanto isso o policial chegava até Narak. 

Eu não pude detê-lo. Eu sinto muito. – Dizia o policial percebendo a ira de Narak.

Não tem problema. – Respondeu Narak tentando se acalmar.

Sei que está decepcionado. – Falou o policial.

Eu sou tão transparente? – Narak Indagou para logo morder o policial e mata-lo.

* * *

Mirok em seu carro esperava alguém que não tardou a chegar. 

Que bom que chegou. – Disse Mirok abraçando a pessoa.

O que houve Mirok? – A pessoa perguntou. – Por que me chamou aqui?

Descobri as pessoas que mataram seu irmão e minha família. – Respondeu ele.

E quem foi?

Foram vampiros. – Disse ele

Isso eu já sabia. – Respondeu a pessoa calmamente.

Como assim sabia? – Mirok estava chocado.

Eu os caço a anos. – Agora Mirok parecia com raiva.

Por que não me contou? – Mirok sentia-se traído. – Todos esses anos...

Eu fiquei com medo de matarem você. – Respondeu a pessoa.

Sango... – Suspirou Mirok. – E você? O que eu ia fazer se matassem você? – Perguntou ele triste.

Bom...Agora já era. – Respondeu Sango mudando o assunto. – O que vamos fazer agora?

Você vai ficar comigo. Eu também comecei a caça-los ajudando uma espécie de organização, o líder se chama Inuyasha... – Disse Mirok até Sango o interromper.

Daywalker? – Perguntou ela.

É. Por que? Você o conhece? – Indagou Mirok com ciúme.

Não. Só ouvi falar. – Respondeu Sango. – Entre os vampiros ele é famoso.

Bem... Quando ele voltar falaremos com ele. – Disse Mirok. – Enquanto isso, vamos esperar no carro.

Esperar o que? – Perguntou Sango.

Não sei. – Respondeu Mirok com sinceridade.

* * *

Narak está tentando traduzir vários trechos da bíblia dos vampiros, ouvindo música e de repente chega um dos líderes dos vampiros. – Um puro sangue (nasceu vampiro). 

O que você está fazendo aqui, Narak? – Perguntou o líder sério.

Estou estudando Toutousai. – Respondeu Narak rindo e tirando o fone do ouvido.

Você sabe que é proibido. – Disse Toutousai. – Nem os líderes vêm aqui.

Por que eu não poderia vir aqui? – Perguntou Narak. – Tem alguma coisa que eu não posso descobrir?

Há! Há! Há! – Riu Toutousai debochado. – Você nem é um puro sangue. – Narak ficou sério.

Você já ouviu falar do Deus do Sangue? – Perguntou Narak.

Isso é só uma lenda. – Respondeu Toutousai um pouco assustado.

Então por que esse temor? – Narak indagou.

Eu não temo nada. – Respondeu Toutousai.

Veremos. – Rebateu Narak.

Saia dessa sala e vá para sua maldita festa! – Gritou Toutousai com raiva.

Pode deixar chefinho. – Respondeu Narak saindo da sala com Toutousai, mas deixando o computador traduzindo os textos.

* * *

Que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou Kagome segurando Inuyasha pelo braço enquanto andavam. 

Isso deve ser Kajimbou. – Respondeu Inuyasha parando em frente a um ser disforme como uma bolha. – Guardião dos registros.

Não! Você não devia estar aqui! – Gritou Kajimbou. – Narak! Ele está aqui! Me ajude! – Kajimbou chamava Narak por um fone, como se fosse um celular e Narak apareceu na tela do computador que estava na frente de Kajimbou.

Kajimbou, você já era. – Disse Narak. – Tenha a honra de morrer com dignidade. – Kajimbou ficou chocado e Inuyasha sorriu. – Meus parabéns Inuyasha.

Narak. – Falou Inuyasha de frente para o computador e encobrindo Kagome.

Soube que está me procurando. – Riu Narak. To emocionado.

Vai passar. – Respondeu Inuyasha e Narak desligou o contato.

Dane-se. – Disse Narak com raiva na sua festa. – Bankotsu!

Fale Narak. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

Peguem o Inuyasha...

Claro. – Disse Bankotsu rindo.

Vivo. – Completou Narak.

Espera aí, cara. – Chamou Bankotsu. – Você quer ele vivo? – Perguntou chocado. Narak somente assentiu e saiu dali.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha interrogava Kajimbou.

O que é isso? – Perguntou Kajimbou vendo um aparelho nas mãos de Inuyasha.

Isso ô balofo, é raio ultravioleta. – Respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo. – Vamos fazer um joguinho de 20 perguntas, dependendo do que você responda, pode sair daqui bronzeado. – Kajimbou engoliu a saliva, assustado. – O que é aquilo? – Perguntou Inuyasha apontando o computador.

Aquilo não é nada. Pesquisa de rotina. – Responsdeu Kajimbou, duvidando que Inuyasha fosse acreditar. Na verdade é um vídeo game. – Inuyasha ligou o aparelho, queimando Kajimbou um pouco, que gritava de dor exalando um cheiro horrível.

Isso deve ter doído. – Disse Inuyasha sarcástico e Kagome só assistia calada.

É um fragmento. – Respondeu Kajimbou. – Um pedaço de profecia.

Que profecia? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Como Kajimbou não respondeu Inuyasha o torturou de novo.

Eu não tenho certeza. Eu revisei tantas. – Inuyasha o queimou novamente. – "La Magra está chegando! Os espíritos dos 12 irão despertar La Magra! E o Daywalker não poderá fazer nada!" – Recitou Kajimbou na língua dos vampiros.

É só isso? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Bom... Foi o que Narak disse. – Respondeu Kajimbou.

Então não vai se incomodar de emprestar isso por enquanto, não é? – Indagou Inuyasha sarcasticamente pegando um disquete do computador. – Se ele se mexer pode fritar. – Disse ele entregando o aparelho de ultravioleta para Kagome. – O que tem aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou a Kajimbou em frente a uma porta.

Nada! É um depósito! Não perca seu tempo! – Gritou Kajimbou. – Não tem nada importante pra ninguém!

Então não tem problema se eu der uma olhada. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Não! – Gritou Kajimbou e Kagome o fritou totalmente, matando-o. – Inuyasha a olhou impressionado.

Ele mexeu. – respondeu Kagome seguindo Inuyasha que havia explodido a porta. – O que é isso?

São páginas do livro de Eridos. – respondeu Inuyasha. – A bíblia dos vampiros. Contém todas as coisas, toda a história deles. La Magra deve ser uma de suas lendas.

Por que o Narak está interessado em La Magra? – Perguntou Kagome, mas inuyasha não respondeu, pois viu alguém passar correndo pelo local, ele seguiu e alcançou uma garota.

Me dá a mão. – Pediu Inuyasha.

Não respondeu a garota, então golpeou Inuyasha, que acabou cercado pelos capangas de Bankotsu, que também seguravam Kagome.

E agora, Daywalker? – Perguntou Bankotsu rindo. – Não pode usar sua faquinha.

Há! Há! Há! – Riu outro vampiro. – Olha, eu peguei sua faquinha. – Inuyasha ficou observando sorrindo, ate que o mecanismo da espada despedaçando a mão do vampiro, então os outros vampiros riram também. Bankotsu prendeu Inuyasha com duas estacas, presas em seus ombros como o mesmo fizera com ele.

Qual mão você acha que eu devo cortar? – Perguntou Bankotsu a Inuyasha, que somente riu. – Esse aqui é um homem que leva seu trabalho, um pouco, a sério demais. – Falou olhando Kagome, mas Inuyasha continuou rindo. – Qual é a graça espertinho?

Eu estou esperando alguém. – Respondeu Inuyasha se referindo a uma escuta. De repente a parede é destruída e Myouga chega.

Será que eu cheguei na hora errada? – Perguntou Myouga.

Então eles e os vampiros começaram a lutar e em certo momento Inuyasha, Kagome e Myouga puderam sair correndo.

Estava ouvindo isso o tempo todo? – Perguntou Kagome a Myouga.

Mantemos contato pelo rádio. – Respondeu Inuyasha puxando-a pela mão.

Achou que eu ia deixa-lo sozinho nessa? – Indagou Myouga cansado. – Droga! Estou muito velho pra isso. Será que alguém me arranja uma cadeira de rodas? – Nesse momento eles se perderam de Myouga por culpa dos vampiros.

Myouga! – Gritou Kagome.

Ele se vira sozinho! – Falou Inuyasha. – Pule! – Kagome pulou nos trilhos e quase caiu de rosto neles, se isso acontecesse ela queimaria seu rosto, pois um trem acabara de passar, deixando os trilhos bem quentes.

Bankotsu ataca Inuyasha que deixa sua espada cair próxima à Kagome. Eles ficam lutando, Kagome com medo de acionar o mecanismo pega a espada com cuidado e fura a perna de Bankotsu, então Inuyasha pega a espada e corta um dos braços de Bankotsu.

Inuyasha abraça Kagome na plataforma esperando um trem passar por eles.

O que vai fazer? – Pergunta Kagome vendo ele esticar o braço em direção ao trem. – O meu Deus! – Gritou Kagome entendendo o que Inuyasha ia fazer. Ele segurou um ferro no último vagão do trem, que os levou em alta velocidade.

Dentro do trem Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha gemia de dor. Eles estavam num vagão completamente vazio.

O que houve? – Perguntou Kagome tentando ajuda-lo.

Está deslocado. – Falou ele se referindo ao braço que segurou o trem.

Vai ficar bem. – Respondeu ela colocando o ombro no lugar.

Ah! – Inuyasha gritou baixo pela dor. Kagome percebeu que ele ia injetar algo em si mesmo.

Deixa eu te ajudar? – Ele fugiu dela. – Deixa que eu te ajudo a fazer isso direito.

Não! – Gritou ele nervoso. – Deixa! – Ele finalmente conseguiu aplicar o soro.

Você é um deles, não é? – Perguntou Kagome surpresa.

Não. – Respondeu Inuyasha calmamente. – Eu sou diferente.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Aline: Valeu pelo apoio, que bom que você ta gostando... Espero que continue lendo, bjaoo...

Kagome Universe: Espero que tenha matado um pouco a sua curiosidade, rsrsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

-Lo-Fm: vlw pela review e naum tem problema, sei q se vc naum deixou no 1º teve um motivo, q bom q tu tah gostando da fic, espero q continue gostando, bjaoo...

Agradeço tbm às pessoas q leram e naum comentaram, vlw mesmo, bjaoo...

Desculpas: Foi mal a demora, mas esse lance de vestibular é muito chato, vlw...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – O Tempo Está Acabando**

Sango e Mirok ainda estavam no carro, quando Mirok vê alguém conhecido saindo do bar.

Vamos Sango! – Fala Mirok saindo do carro.

O que foi Mirok? – Perguntou Sango.

Aquele é Myouga, um dos líderes da organização! – Mirok explicou. Quando eles alcançaram Myouga foram cercados por vampiros.

Era só isso que me faltava. – Falou Myouga. – Mais carniceiros. – Eles começaram a lutar e rapidamente acabaram com todos.

Vamos pro carro, depressa! – Gritou Mirok, então Sango e Myouga o seguiram. Mirok ligou o carro e assim eles partiram. – Todos estão bem? – Perguntou ele.

Acho que sim. – Respondeu Sango.

Não. – Falou Myouga. – Não está tudo bem.

O que houve Myouga? – Perguntou Mirok. – Você está ferido?

Não – Respondeu Myouga. – Mas preciso saber o nome dessa jovem para me sentir bem. – Completou sorrindo e Mirok não gostou, Sango apenas corou.

Meu nome é Nagashi. Sango Nagashi. – Respondeu a mesma.

É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, minha jovem. – Myouga falou.

O prazer foi todo meu. – Disse Sango rindo da cara de Mirok.

* * *

Bankotsu chega à casa de Narak e conta o que aconteceu.

Você está cada vez mais incompetente, Bankotsu. – Gritou Narak.

Eu não tenho culpa dele ter um escuta. – Respondeu Bankotsu com a mão aonde seu braço foi cortado. – Veja o que ele me fez. – Narak olhou e sorriu.

Isso é o de menos. – Bankotsu ia falar, mas Narak o interrompeu. – Pode se retirar. – Bankotsu sai da sala.

Calma Narak. – Falou uma mulher fazendo-lhe massagem nas costas. – Você vai conseguir captura-lo.

Eu sei Kikyou. – Respondeu Narak. – Eu sei...

* * *

No esconderijo de Inuyasha, Kagome e Myouga conversam, enquanto Inuyasha está em seu quarto.

Eu o encontrei quando ele tinha 13 anos. – Contou Myouga. – Estava vivendo nas ruas comendo sobras dos mendigos. – Kagome ficou chocada. – Sua necessidade de sangue só apareceu na puberdade. Primeiro achei que fosse um vampiro e quase o matei também, então eu percebi o que ele era. – Kagome permaneceu concentrada a tudo o que ele dizia. – A mãe de Inuyasha foi mordida por um vampiro enquanto estava grávida, ela morreu, mas ele não. – Myouga parou um momento para respirar. – Infelizmente, ele sofreu algumas mudanças genéticas; Ele pode suportar alho, prata e até a luz do sol, e possui a força deles. A esta hora amanhã as feridas estarão curadas, mas ele envelhece como um humano, os vampiros envelhecem mais devagar que nós. – Myouga parecia muito mal com tudo isso. – Infelizmente ele também herdou a sede deles.

Achei que o soro fosse para impedir isso. – Falou Kagome triste pela situação de Inuyasha.

Ah! O tempo está acabando. – Respondeu Myouga. – Seu corpo está começando a rejeita-lo e até agora meus esforços para encontrar a cura falharam.

Por que você os caça? – Perguntou Kagome.

Eu tive uma família. – Explicou Myouga. – Uma esposa, duas filhas...Uma noite um nômade veio nos visitar...Um vampiro. – Myouga estava à beira das lágrimas. – Primeiro ele brincou com elas. Tentou me forçar a decidir quem ele mataria primeiro. – Ele parou para não começar a chorar. – A gente mata quantos deles encontrar, mas está piorando.

Por causa do Narak? – Kagome quis saber.

Está acontecendo alguma coisa importante na ordem dos vampiros. – Respondeu Myouga, já sem as lágrimas. – E eu aposto a minha vida que aquele filho da mãe é o responsável.

* * *

Amanhã nós vamos pôr o plano em ação. – Disse Narak a Kikyou.

Sim. – Respondeu ela.

E o primeiro será Toutousai.

* * *

Inuyasha. – Chamou Kagome entrando no quarto dele, onde ele estava sentado na cama. – Myouga me contou o que você é. – Falou ela receosa.

Você não conhece nada a meu respeito. – Respondeu Inuyasha rudemente. – Eu não sou humano.

Me parece humano. – Disse Kagome.

Humanos... – Inuyasha explicou tristemente. –...Não bebem sangue.

Isso foi a muito tempo. – Disse Kagome. – Talvez devesse esquecer. – Ela continuou sentando ao lado dele na cama. – Inuyasha riu.

Eu tenho passado a minha vida inteira procurando aquela coisa que matou a minha mãe. – Respondeu Inuyasha com um tom sarcástico. – Que me fez ser o que eu sou, e todas as vezes que eu mato um desses monstros eu me sinto mais humano e menos vampiro, então não me venha pedir pra esquecer. – Kagome o mirou com pena.

Eu entendo você. – Disse Kagome.

Não. – Respondeu ele. – Você não entende. A sua mãe não foi morta por vampiros! Você não é uma aberração que bebe sangue! Você não sabe o que é ser assim! E você não sabe o que é ter essas orelhas ridículas e ver os outros apontando você na rua! – Ela olhava ele chocada com a forma como ele viveu e pelo fato dele estar quase chorando. – Você não sabe como é ser como eu! – Terminou ele. – Por favor, me deixe um pouco sozinho. – Pediu ele e ela não queria obedecer. – Por favor. – Pediu ele triste e ela resolveu aceitar.

Ao se ver só ele pegou seu violão e começou a tocar uma música que ele mesmo escrevera.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**(Você já sentiu como se fosse entrar em colapso?)  
Do you ever feel out of place?**

**(Você já se sentiu fora de lugar?)  
Like somehow you just don't belong**

**(Como se de alguma forma você não fosse daqui)  
And no one understands you**

**(E ninguém te entendesse?) **

Do you ever wanna run away?

**(Você já quis fugir?)  
Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**(Você se tranca em seu quarto?)  
With the radio on turned up so loud**

**(Com o rádio ligado e o volume bem alto,)  
And no one hears you screaming**

**(E ninguém te ouve gritando?) **

No you don't know what it's like

**(Não, você não sabe como é,)  
When nothing feels all right**

**(Quando nada está bem,)  
You don't know what it's like to be like me**

**(Você não sabe como é, ser como eu!) **

To be hurt,

**(Ser machucado,)  
To feel lost,**

**(Sentir-se perdido,)  
To be left out in the dark,**

**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)  
To be kicked**

**(Ser chutado,)  
When you're down**

**(Quando você está no chão,)  
To feel like you've been pushed around**

**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
To be on the edge of breaking down**

**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)  
When no one's there to save you**

**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)  
No you don't know what it's like**

**(Não, você não sabe como é,) **

Welcome to my life

**(Bem-vindo à minha vida) **

Do you wanna be somebody else?

**(Você quer ser outra pessoa?)  
Are you sick of being so left out?**

**(Você está cansado de se sentir deixado de lado?)  
Are you desperate to find something more**

**(Você está desesperado para achar algo a mais,)  
Before your life is over?**

**(Antes que sua vida acabe?) **

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

**(Está preso em um mundo que você odeia?)  
Are you sick of everyone around?**

**(Você está cansado de todos a sua volta?)  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**(Com os grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras estúpidas,)  
But deep inside you bleeding**

**(enquanto bem no fundo você está sangrando?) **

No you don't know what it's like

**(Não, você não sabe como é,)  
When nothing feels all right**

**(Quando nada está bem,)  
You don't know what it's like to be like me**

**(Você não sabe como é, ser como eu!)**

**To be hurt,**

**(Ser machucado,)  
To feel lost,**

**(Sentir-se perdido,)  
To be left out in the dark,**

**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)  
To be kicked**

**(Ser chutado,)  
When you're down**

**(Quando você está no chão,)  
To feel like you've been pushed around**

**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
To be on the edge of breaking down**

**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)  
When no one's there to save you**

**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)  
No you don't know what it's like**

**(Não, você não sabe como é,) **

Welcome to my life

**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)  
**

**No one ever lies straight to your face**

**(Ninguém nunca mente direto na sua cara!)  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**(Ninguém nunca te apunhala pelas costas!)  
You might think I'm happy**

**(Você deve pensar que eu sou feliz,)  
But I'm not gonna be okay**

**(Mas eu não vou ficar bem!) **

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

**(Todo mundo sempre te deu o que você quis!)  
You never had to work it was always there**

**(Você nunca teve que trabalhar, tudo estava sempre lá!)  
You don't know what it's like**

**(Você não sabe como é)  
What it's like...**

**(Como é...)**

**To be hurt,**

**(Ser machucado,)  
To feel lost,**

**(Sentir-se perdido,)  
To be left out in the dark,**

**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)  
To be kicked**

**(Ser chutado,)  
When you're down**

**(Quando você está no chão,)  
To feel like you've been pushed around**

**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
To be on the edge of breaking down**

**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)  
When no one's there to save you**

**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)  
No you don't know what it's like**

**(Não, você não sabe como é,) **

Welcome to my life

**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)**

**(Welvome to my life – Simple Plan)**

Você canta muito bem. – Disse Kagome da porta, assustando Inuyasha.

O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha agressivo.

Nada. – Respondeu ela tranqüila. – Só queria dizer que eu gosto das... – Ela não terminou de falar, pois estava envergonhada.

Do que? – Ele quis saber, muito curioso.

As suas orelhas. – Ela disse.

O que tem elas? – Ele estranhou.

Eu não as acho ridículas. – Ela esclareceu. – Eu gosto delas. – Ele ficou com o rosto muito vermelho.

Féh! – Resmungou ele.

E também vim dizer... – Continuou ela com mais coragem agora. –...Que eu gosto de você assim e não acho que você seja uma aberração. – Inuyasha teve vontade de expulsa-la, mas não o fez.

Olha... – Disse Inuyasha. –...Eu não vou dizer isso de novo... – Continuou ele envergonhado. –...Mas obrigado por dizer isso. – Kagome sorriu, deixando-o mais sem graça ainda e se aproximou dele. – O que foi? – Ele quis saber.

Eu posso..? – Ela perguntou.

Pode o que? – Ele indagou em dúvida.

Mexer nas suas orelhas. – Respondeu ela receosa com a reação dele.

Não. – Disse ele, mais vermelho que um tomate.

Por favor. – Pediu ela ainda sorrindo.

Ta bem. – Ele falou, mas sem entender o porque de permitir. – Mas só uma vez.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu Kagome feliz e fazendo carinho nas orelhas dele até o mesmo adormecer.

* * *

Enquanto isso Sango e Mirok conversavam numa sala.

O que será que aconteceu com a Kagome e o Inuyasha naquele quarto? – Perguntou Mirok com um sorriso malicioso.

Você é um porco Mirok. – Falou Sango. – Não acabou de ouvir o que Myouga disse? O Inuyasha já sofreu muito. – Continuou ela. – Talvez ele deva tentar ser feliz agora com a ajuda da Kagome.

Tem razão. – Respondeu Mirok concordando. – E nós dois?- Perguntou o mesmo sorrindo.

Nós o que? – Ela quis saber, envergonhada.

Quando vamos viver felizes pra sempre? – Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas era muito sério.

Nunca. – Respondeu Sango enrubescendo e Mirok não pôde resistir..."Pah!" Sango lhe deu um tapa na cara, após ele ter passado a mão nela. – Seu tarado! – Gritou Sango saindo dali.

Droga... – Praguejou Mirok sentando num sofá, com a mão no rosto. – Eu nunca consigo dizer que gosto dela sem fazer uma besteira.

* * *

COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Cura?**

No covil de Narak

Essa de mutilação combina com você. – Falou Kikyou se referindo ao braço de Bankotsu.

Eu devia enfiar esse toco na sua boca. – Rebateu Bankotsu também falando de seu braço.

Admita meu anjo. – Kikyou disse aproximando-se dele perigosamente. – Você foi descuidado e teve o que merecia. – Bankotsu ia continuar a discussão, mas foi interrompido.

Calem-se! – Gritou Narak sentando-se próximo aos dois. – Escuta...Euquero ele vivo. – Falou para Bankotsu.

O que está falando? – Perguntou Bankotsu levantando. – Você quer ele vivo!? Tentamos matar esse desgraçado a anos! Você ficou maluco?Você quer... – Narak o interrompeu novamente.

Shh... – Narak disse, pedindo silêncio. – Relaxa Bankotsu...Paciência. Nós temos muito o que fazer. – Narak se aproximou dele pondo a mão em seu ombro. – Eu preciso de você. – Bankotsu e ele começaram a rir. – Preciso...

Mais ou menos uma hora depois eles passam protetor solar para poderem sair à luz do dia.

Narak, Kikyou, Bankotsu e outros vampiros chegam a um morro e lá encontram mais vampiros, segurando um homem encapuzado. Narak lhe tira o capuz.

Bom dia! – Fala Narak ao homem. – Como se sente, Toutousai? – Narak ri e uma fumaça começa a sair de Toutousai. – Tá ficando quente aqui. – Continuou Narak ainda rindo. – Quando foi a última vez, que parou pra apreciar o sol nascendo? – Perguntou. – Ah! É mesmo! Você nasceu vampiro, por isso nunca teve esse prazer. – Falou sarcasticamente. – Tá bom. Tá, estamos aqui juntos, vivendo esse momento. – Ele colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Toutousai, como se fossem amigos. – Significa muito pra mim, de verdade. È sério! Porque sei que quando você me conhecer vai ver que eu sou um sujeito sentimental. – Agora Toutousai já estava cheio de queimaduras e muito fraco porque o sol já havia quase nascido totalmente.

Faça o que quiser, Narak. – Respondeu Toutousai sem fôlego. – Isso não faz a menor diferença.

Você ainda não entendeu! – Gritou Narak abrindo a camisa de Toutousai, fazendo com que ele se queimasse mais.

Você jamais será um puro sangue. – Disse Toutousai e Narak lhe deu um tapa na cara.

Segurem ele! – Disse Narak pegando um alicate. Assim que percebeu que Toutousai estava bem seguro, ele se aproximou.

Jamais mandará em nós! Ahhhhhhhh! – Gritou Toutousai quando Narak segurou sua cabeça, fazendo-o abrir a boca para arrancar seus caninos. Toutousai gritava cada vez mais alto enquanto seu sangue jorrava.

Que nojo. – Narak falou quando o sangue respingou nele. – Tenha um bom dia. – Continuou sorrindo para Toutousai.

Desculpe meu velho. – Bankotsu disse a Toutousai. – Mas já ficou no poder por muito tempo. – Narak ao ouvir as palavras de Bankotsu começa a rir. – O que foi, cara?Isso foi engraçado? – Bankotsu perguntou rindo também.

Nesse momento o sol terminava de nascer e Toutousai pegou fogo para logo virar pó. Narak e seu grupo, apenas assistiram felizes pelo plano estar sendo posto em prática.

Mais tarde Narak chegou ao conselho.

O que você fez a Toutousai? – Perguntou um dos conselheiros. – Narak jogou os caninos de Toutousai à mesa, assustando a todos os puro sangue.

Podemos tratar de negócios? – Perguntou Narak. – Eu preciso de 12 voluntários. – Os conselheiros ficaram calados e pela primeira vez sentiram medo das atitudes de Narak.

* * *

Tome isso, Myouga. – Disse Inuyasha entregando um papel ao mesmo.

Que isso? – Perguntou Myouga. – Parece que um vampiro limpou a bunda com isso.

Eu peguei isso dos arquivos. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Está escrito com sangue. – Falou Myouga observando o papel.

È do livro de Eridos. Acho que é nisso que Narak tem trabalhado. – Inuyasha disse.

Tem a ver com o Deus do sangue, dos 12 espíritos e...Eu não sei. Não posso decifrar o resto. – Respondeu Myouga tristemente.

Talvez isso ajude. – Inuyasha o animou, lhe entregando o disquete que pegou com Kajimbou.

Vamos descobrir alguma coisa. – Myouga foi rapidamente em direção ao computador.

O que é isso tudo aí?- Perguntou Inuyasha a Kagome.

Eu fiz uma visita ao hospital ontem à noite. – Respondeu Kagome se referindo ao microscópio e elementos químicos, que ocupavam uma mesa. – Peguei emprestado.

Pra sua cura milagrosa? – Zombou Inuyasha.

Isso é um EBTA. – Disse Kagome ignorando o comentário. – Um anti-coagulante. Usamos para dissolver coágulos. Agora olhe o que acontece quando eu coloco numa amostra de sangue de vampiro. – Inuyasha se aproxima do microscópio. – Chegue pra trás. A reação é violenta. – Enquanto está olhando o microscópio explode e Myouga ri do susto que ele levou.

Que cura, hein? – Ironizou Inuyasha.

Eu não disse que o EBTA é uma cura, mas talvez possamos usa-lo para explodir a cabeça de alguns vampiros. – Explicou ela. Inuyasha não disse nada e já estava saindo. – Espera um pouco. – Pediu ela. – Preciso de uma amostra do seu sangue.

Mais tarde. – Respondeu o mesmo. – Tenho que ir ao centro da cidade. Preciso de soro.

Soro pode esperar. – Disse Myouga. – Isso é mais importante. – Inuyasha finalmente concordou. Kagome percebeu que Myouga tossia violentamente.

Ele está doente? – Ela perguntou a Inuyasha enquanto tirava seu sangue.

Câncer. – Respondeu Inuyasha sério, tentando não transmitir nenhuma emoção, mas Kagome percebeu tristeza em seus olhos.

Você gosta muito dele, não é? – Indagou Kagome feliz por saber que ele realmente se importava com Myouga.

Nos damos muito bem. – Respondeu Inuyasha fingindo não ligar. – Ele cria as armas e eu uso.

A minha mãe costumava dizer: "Quem não pode amar, já está morto". – Kagome falou, pôs um algodão no braço dele e foi para um quarto. Inuyasha saiu e Myouga foi ver como ela estava.

Kagome se olhava no espelho e tirou o curativo para ver a mordida, nesse momento Myouga entrou.

Não me parece bem. – Disse Myouga.

Eu só estou um pouco cansada. – Respondeu ela – Trabalhamos a noite toda.

Acho que não chegamos a tempo. – Ele falou. – Você tem mais um dia ou dois no máximo. Eu fiz tudo que pude. Sinto muito. – E assim ele saiu do quarto.

Você fala como se eu já estivesse morta! – Gritou Kagome e começou a chorar.

* * *

Enquanto Isso Mirok e Sango preparavam as armas e munições que eles e Inuyasha usariam.

Parece que as coisas agora só vão piorar. – Falou Mirok distraidamente.

Por que diz isso, Mirok? – Perguntou Sango estranhando Mirok, geralmente ele é o otimista.

Não sei. – Respondeu ele. – Eu apensa sinto isso.

Eu espero que você esteja errado. – Falou Sango carregando algumas armas.

Eu também. – Respondeu Mirok.

* * *

Agradecimento:

Nayume Kozure: Espero q goste desse capítulo, bjãoo... e vlw pela review.

Pedido: Comentem por favor... bjs a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Gado**

Inuyasha andava pelas ruas do centro pensando no que Kagome lhe dissera: "Eu gosto de você assim e não acho que você seja uma aberração!", mas de repente ouve alguém chamando seu nome.

Inuyasha. – Quando Inuyasha se vira para o lado vê Narak do outro lado da rua. – Como vai, chefe? – Pergunta Narak cinicamente e Inuyasha faz menção de atravessar a rua, mas para, pois percebe que Narak segura uma menina pelo pescoço. – Calma. – Pede Narak e Inuyasha permanece parado. – Não vai querer que a nossa amiguinha vá pra lista de desaparecidos. – Iuyasha nada disse apenas observou. – Que bom que eu te encontrei. Estava de olho em você há anos. Eu sei tudo sobre você: seu soro, Myouga, sua nova namorada... Tudo.

Protetor solar. – Respondeu Inuyasha fingindo ignorar tudo que Narak dissera, mas a menção de Kagome o irritou profundamente, embora ela não seja sua namorada.

Ah! – Exclamou Narak. – Já é um começo, né? – Narak o encarava sinistramente. – O objetivo é ser como você, andar de dia... Você tem o melhor dos dois mundos. Tem nossa força sem nossas fraquezas. – Inuyasha sentiu um ódio subir por suas veias, ao se lembrar da forma que adquirira essa "vantagem".

Talvez eu não veja isto dessa maneira. – Respondeu Inuyasha aparentando frieza.

Vamos fingir que somos humanos outra vez? – Perguntou Narak rindo debochado. – Não que alguma vez você tenha sido humano depois que nasceu. – Inuyasha não disse nada nem se moveu, apensa observava-o lutando consigo mesmo para não fazer uma bobagem. – Qual é? Não venha com esse papo pra cima de mim, tá bem? Não pode continuar negando o que você é. – Continuou Narak. – Os humanos aceitariam um meio humano como você? Não dá! – Narak deu uma risada sarcástica como se pudesse ver como Inuyasha se sentia mal com essas palavras. – Eles têm medo! E tem que ter. Você é um animal! Você é um tremendo maníaco! – Ele faz uma pequena pausa aponta as pessoas e continua. – Olha pra eles... São gado, são apenas carne. Que diferença faz como seu mundo vai acabar? Praga... Guerra... Fome... A moral não conta nesse caso. – Narak ergue o braço livre e continua como se fosse um louco. – Nós somos o produto de uma seleção natural! A nova raça! – Inuyasha apenas o olhou como se tivesse vontade de rir de tudo o que ele disse.

Parece que o seu protetor está escorrendo. – Disse Inuyasha como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

Eu estou te oferecendo uma trégua. – Responde Narak com raiva. – Eu quero você conosco.

Você acha que eu sou idiota? – Perguntou Inuyasha calmamente. – Acha que não sei do seu plano sobre La Magra?

Você conhece o Deus do Sangue. – Narak divaga em pensamentos.

Narak, pra mim você não é nada além de um vampiro morto. – Inuyasha disse sorrindo e despertando Narak de seus pensamentos.

Você é um idiota, sabia? – Indagou Narak encolerizado. – Vim aqui pra te oferecer uma solução simples e você cospe bem na minha cara. – Inuyasha dá um passo em sua direção e ele ergue um pouco a garotinha pelo pescoço. – Cuidado. – Inuyasha para e sorri levemente.

Por que me importar. – Perguntou Inuyasha sarcasticamente. – Eles são apenas gado, como você mesmo disse.

Se você quiser dificultar as coisas, seja bem vindo. – Respondeu Narak preparando-se para fugir. – Mas eu prometo que assim que isso acabar, vai desejar nunca ter saído da barriga da sua mãe! – Narak joga a menina no meio da rua e corre, Inuyasha tenta atirar nele, mas não consegue, então ele corre e salva a menina.

Vá pra casa. – Inuyasha diz a menininha que sai correndo assustada.

* * *

É simples: Por que os vampiros precisam beber sangue? – Perguntou Kagome a Myouga.

Porque seu próprio sangue não sustenta a hemoglobina. – Respondeu ele.

Então é uma falha genética como anemia hemolítica – Ela explicou. – Temos que trata-la com terapia de genes. Re-programar o DNA da vítima com um retrovírus. Eles estão usando isso em anemia crônica. – Ela injetou o retrovírus no braço.

Tem certeza que é seguro? – Perguntou Mirok receoso.

Eu não faço idéia. – Respondeu Kagome com um pouco de medo na voz. – Mas eu não tenho escolha, tenho?

Acha que isso pode funcionar? – Pergunta Sango observando Kagome ao lado de Mirok.

Em mim, pode. – Respondeu kagome olhando para todos, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. – No Inuyasha não tenho tanta certeza. Ele não contraiu vampirismo de uma mordida como eu, nasceu com ele... Faz parte do seu DNA. – Myouga a fitou tristemente. – Eu tenho certeza que posso curar sua sede, mas vai demorar.

Ah! – Suspirou Myouga. – Não temos tempo! Você viu o que tinha no disquete! – De repente eles ouvem um barulho e começam a procurar de onde vem, mas antes disso todos se armam.

Myouga avista um vulto e o atinge, todos correm até o corpo e percebem que é um vampiro, eles se separam em duplas para caça-los, Kagome vai com Myouga e Mirok com Sango. Mirok e Sango logo são atingidos sem ter chance de lutar e são amarrados a alguns tubos de encanamento. Myouga consegue matar mais um deles, mas é atingido em seguida e Kagome é capturada.

Que lugar legal. – Diz Narak chutando Myouga. – Demoramos pra encontrar. – Myouga o olhou com nojo e cuspiu no chão aos pés dele que lhe deu outro chute, só que esse foi na boca. – E você, meu bem? – Perguntou Narak à Kagome. – Deve ser a namoradinha de Inuyasha... – Ele continuou dando beijos no pescoço dela. – ...Aposto que sou melhor do que ele na cama. – Ele riu e ela estremeceu de nojo. – Vamos poder comprovar isso mais tarde. – Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e começou a subir, até Kagome cuspir em seu rosto. Ele sorriu limpando o rosto e deu um forte tapa no rosto dela. – Eu adoro garotas nervosinhas, elas sempre se acalmam se você fizer as coisas certas. Como já disse mais tarde comprovaremos isso. – Ele sorriu novamente lhe dando outro beijo no pescoço e se voltou novamente para Myouga.

Me morda e acabe com isso! – Gritou Myouga com raiva pela atitude de Narak com Kagome e por não ter sido capaz de fazer nada.

Eu não vou te morder! – Respondeu Narak com nojo de Myouga. – Faça sua parte. – Disse ele a Bankotsu, que se abaixou até Myouga para morde-lo. Narak saiu com os outros capangas, que levavam Kagome.

* * *

Desculpem a demora e desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas ele tem que ser desse tamanho, pra não estragar o suspense da história. Eu sei que eu demorei muito, é que estou fazendo faculdade e não tenho tido muito tempo livre, mas espero que a história esteja agradando. Se tiverem alguma sugestão, dúvida ou queixa, deixem um coment ou um e-mail que com certeza vou tentar atender aos pedidos e sugestões. Brigada, beijaoo a todos que têm lido a fic!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Aline: **oi, vlw pelo coment. Por enquanto a Kagome naum vai virar vampira naum, mas continua lendo pra saber, rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **vlw pelo coment e pode crer q a inspiração tah aparecendo agora, desculpa a demora, bjaoo...

**Carol-san**Oi, vlw pelo coment... Pode ter certeza que a Kagome naum vai morrer e o Inuyasha naum vai ficar com a Kikyou, mais pra frente vc vai saber pq, além do q eu naum gosto da Kikyou, naum deu pra fazer um capítulo maior agora, mas o próximo com certeza vai ser maior e desculpa a demora, bjaoo...

Coments please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Mistérios Revelados**

Inuyasha retornou ao esconderijo logo após sua discussão com Narak, ao chegar encontrou Mirok e Sango desmaiados no chão.

- Mirok! Sango! – Gritou ele correndo em direção aos dois. – Sango. – Chamou ele erguendo a parte de cima do corpo dela. – Sango. – Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade. – O que houve? Onde está Kagome?

- Os vampiros... Nos atacaram e nos dividimos. – Respondeu ela mais consciente. – Eu vim com Mirok e Kagome foi com Myouga.

- Sango cuide do Mirok. – Pediu Inuyasha se levantando. – Eu vou procurar Kagome e Myouga. – Inuyasha saiu correndo e Sango foi despertar Mirok.

- Mirok, acorde! – Ela sacudiu-o um pouco e percebeu sangue no chão, abaixo da cabeça dele. – Mirok! Abra os olhos! – Ela começou a chorar. – Mirok, você não pode me deixar! Quem vai me perturbar toda hora? – Perguntou ela chorando, mas ele não se movia. – Mirok, eu te amo! Não morra! – Mas ele ainda não se mexia e ela começou a pensar que provavelmente nunca mais o veria sorrindo. – Eu te amo! Eu sei que devia ter dito isso antes, mas eu não tive coragem! A culpa disso é minha! – Ela baixou a cabeça e continuou a chorar.

- É claro que a culpa não é sua. – Gemeu Mirok e Sango olhou para ele chocada.

- Você está vivo? – Ela perguntou não acreditando.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu ele sorrindo e ela pulou sobre ele o abraçando. – Calma Sango. – Pediu ele. – Eu estou vivo, mas ainda estou com dor.

- Desculpe. – Ela pediu se afastando sorrindo.

- Também não precisa me largar. – Respondeu ele.

- Decida-se! – Disse ela ficando com raiva e ele a abraçou.

- Calma! – Ele falou. – Nem parece que você me ama. – Sango ficou rígida. – O que foi? Não é verdade? – Perguntou Mirok soltando-a um pouco, mas não a libertando de seus braços.

- Você ouviu tudo? – Ela perguntou corada.

- Ouvi. – Respondeu Mirok tranqüilo.

- Então por que não disse nada? – Perguntou Sango enraivecida.

- Porque eu aposto que você não diria tudo isso se eu estivesse acordado. – Falou ele sorrindo pra ela. – Você teria dito?

- Bem...Não. – Respondeu Sango se acalmando envergonhada.

- E se você não tivesse dito isso, eu não ia saber que você me ama e não confessaria que te amo também. – Ele disse.

- Você me ama? – Perguntou Sango sorrindo e ele a abraçou novamente.

- Eu sempre te amei. – Respondeu aproximando seus rostos. Sango olhou dentro de seus olhos e percebeu que ele era sincero, então fechou seus olhos e se aproximou também. Mirok beijou-a calmamente, tentando passar todo o seu amor através do beijo.

* * *

Inuyasha andou por todo o complexo e finalmente encontrou uma pessoa sentada numa cadeira, coberta por um lençol encharcado de sangue. Ele chegou perto e receoso puxou o lençol, que revelou Myouga.

- Myouga. – Chamou Inuyasha chocado e preocupado.

- Narak a levou. – Disse Myouga sem perca de tempo. – Preste atenção. – Pediu ele enquanto Inuyasha tentava limpar o sangue que escorria de seu pescoço. – Decodificamos o disquete. – Falou com dificuldade. – Narak está tentando provocar um apocalipse dos vampiros. – inuyasha continuou limpando o sangue com uma gaze. – Tem um tipo de Deus dos vampiros que ele está tentando ressuscitar.

- La Magra. – Respondeu Inuyasha tentando manter a calma.

- Você é a chave. – Disse Myouga quase sem fôlego. – Ele quer o seu sangue...O sangue do que anda de dia. Você é o escolhido. – Ele olhou compreensivo para Inuyasha. – Preste atenção Inuyasha, você não pode ir atrás dele.

- Que bobagem. – Rebateu Inuyasha observando-o e pensando em Kagome.

- Se Narak botar as mãos em você, está acabado. – Respondeu Myouga ficando com raiva e sentindo muita dor. – Vão ter exércitos desses canalhas...Ah! Droga! – Inuyasha se assustou com o grito. – Você vai ter que me matar. Não vai querer que eu volte como um vampiro. – Inuyasha olhou-o resignado.

- Podemos tratar as feridas. – Tentou Inuyasha querendo salvá-lo.

- É tarde demais. – Disse Myouga dando um sorriso triste. – Você sabe disso! – Inuyasha hesitou.

- Não! – gritou Inuyasha.

- Me dê logo essa arma! – Inuyasha colocou a arma na mão dele. – agora vá embora, seu idiota! Vá logo, embora! – Inuyasha lhe dá um último olhar e sai dali. Então quando já estava um pouco longe ouve o barulho de um tiro.

Inuyasha fez um enorme esforço para não chorar e alguns segundos depois Sango e Mirok apareceram.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Sango. – O que houve? Que tiro foi esse? – Mirok estava ao lado dela.

- Myouga teve que se matar, pois foi mordido. – respondeu ele, ainda se controlando.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Sango abraçando Mirok e Inuyasha começou a andar.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Mirok afagando os cabelos de Sango que derramava alhumas lágrimas.

- Vou me preparar para resgatar Kagome. – Inuyasha disse calmamente. – Narak a seqüestrou. Não posso perder tempo. Não sei o que ele pode fazer com ela. – Mirok assentiu e Inuyasha foi para seu quarto. O quarto onde Kagome dissera que gostava dele do jeito que ele era. Ao entrar lá encontrou uma fita cassete na cama e rapidamente colocou-a no vídeo. A imagem de Narak apareceu na tela.

- Quando assistir essa fita, seu amigo, Myouga, já estará morto. – Disse o Narak da fita sorrindo. – se te conforta saber, ele agüentou firme. – Inuyasha sabia que não seria diferente. – Pode nos encontrar no Tokio's Place. – Ao dizer isso Narak puxou Kagoeme e a pôs na tela. – A não ser que queira que a sua namoradinha fique comigo pela eternidade. – Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Kagome que tentava se afastar e a fita acabou.

Inuyasha com um extremo ódio ligou o rádio e começou a se preparar para a batalha.

**Now I've told you this once before**

**(Eu já lhe disse uma vez)  
You can't control me**

**(você não pode me controlar)  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break**

**(Se você tentar me derrubar você vai quebrar a cara)**

**Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me**

**(Eu sinto tudo que você não faz por mim)  
I'm picking you outta me**

**(Estou lhe tirando de mim)  
you run away**

**(Você foge)**

**  
I stand alone**

**(eu me mantenho sozinho)  
Inside**

**(Por dentro)  
I stand alone**

**(Eu me mantenho sozinho)**

**  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess**

**(Você está sempre se escondendo atrás da sua tal Deusa)  
So what you don't think that we can see your face**

**(Assim você acha que não conseguimos ver seu rosto)  
Resurrected back before the final fallen**

**(Ressucitei ante os últimos caídos)  
now they've arrest until I can make my own way**

**(Agora eles estão presos até que eu faça do meu jeito)  
I'm not afraid of fading**

**(Eu não tenho medo de sucumbir)  
**

**I stand alone**

**(Eu me mantenho sozinho)  
Feeling your sting down inside of me**

**(Sentindo seu ferrão dentro de mim)  
I'm not dying for it**

**(eu não morrerei por isso)  
I stand alone**

**(Eu me mantenho sozinho)****  
Everything that I believe is fading**

**(Tudo em que eu acredito está sumindo)  
I stand alone**

**(Eu me mantenho sozinho)  
Inside**

**(Por dentro)  
I stand alone**

**(Eu me mantenho sozinho)**

**And now its my time (now its my time)**

**E agora é minha vez (agora é minha vez)  
It's my time to dream (its my time to dream)**

**É minha vez de sonhar (é minha vez de sonhar)  
Dream of the skies (dream of the skies)**

**Sonhar com os céus (sonhar com os céus)  
Make me believe that this place is invaded**

**(Me faz acreditar que esse lugar é inventado)  
By the poison in me**

**(pelo veneno em mim)  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out**

**(Me ajuda a decidir se meu fogo vai se acabar)  
Before you can breathe**

**(antes que você possa respirar)  
Breathe into me**

**(Respirar dentro de mim)**

**Godsmack – I Stand Alone**

Inuyasha carregou suas armas, preparou seringas com o EBTA (anticoagulante) que Kagome trouxera e pegou sua espada. Estava saindo e deu de cara com Mirok e Sango, também armados.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Perguntou Inuyasha impressionado com a atitude deles.

- Aonde você acha? – Mirok indagou sarcástico. – Vamos com você, é claro! – Disse ele.

- Não podem ir. – Respondeu inuyasha. – É muito perigoso.

- Inuyasha. – Falou Sango tranqüilamente. – somos seus amigos. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos ajudar você a salvar Kagome. – Inuyasha pensou desde quando tinha amigos e realmente teve que admitir, eles eram seus amigos. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então vamos! – respondeu Finalmente Inuyasha e eles se dirigiram à porta. Inuyasha no meio, Mirok à sua esquerda e Sango à sua direita.

* * *

Kagome estava numa sala com Narak e uma vampira que ela não conhecia. Ele agora a desamarrara e ela resolveu se sentar num canto.

- Você parece um pouco tensa...Um pouco presa talvez. – Disse Narak sorrindo maliciosamente. – Como se precisasse se soltar. – Kagome dá um sorriso forçado e acena negativamente com a cabeça. – Não? – Ele sorriu cinicamente. – O Inuyasha não te deu prazer? – Kagome o fitou com raiva e ele foi até ela. – Eu não sei...Eu vejo uma mulher linda, de pele macia... – Ele passou a mão delicadamente no ombro dela. –...E eu gostaria de te ver feliz. – Kagome retirou a mão dele de seu ombro calmamente.

- Essa é a parte onde se oferece pra me transformar? – Ela perguntou friamente, ele sorriu.

- Você é esperta. – A vampira que estava na sala se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- É isso... – Disse Narak. –...Ou então terá que ser a morte.

- Vá em frente. – Respondeu Kagome. – Me morde e eu vou me curar. Já fiz isso antes e posso fazer de novo.

- Não existe cura, meu bem. – Narak falou se afastando dela.

- Existe se foi mordido. – Respondeu Kagome se aproximando de Narak com uma expressão vitoriosa. – Se já foi humano...Como conseguiu essa cicatriz? Um vampiro nato teria o poder de se regenerar desde o nascimento. – Kagome riu zombeteira. – Você deve tê-la conseguido antes de ser mordido...Não foi isso? – Perguntou ela querendo humilhá-lo. Narak já não tinha o sorriso sarcástico no rosto e a vampira que estava com ele parecia nervosa. – Vampiros como você não são uma raça. Você só está infectado...Um vírus...Uma doença sexualmente transmissível. – Narak com raiva lhe deu um tapa na cara com toda a força, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Eu vou dizer o que nós somos. – Respondeu Narak sorrindo para a vampira. – Somos o topo da cadeia alimentar. O Deus do sangue está vindo e depois dessa noite, vocês humanos serão história. – Continuou ele com a voz cada vez mais maligna. – Ele é um ato divino... É um furacão! Qualquer um que cruzar o caminho dele, logo se transformará. – Ele olhou para Kagome que ainda estava no chão. – Todos aqueles que você amou um dia...E não vai interessar quem é puro sangue ou não. – Ele tornou a sorrir amargurado. – Como é que você vai curar o mundo inteiro? Hã!? – Kagome permaneceu calada. – O sangue do Inuyasha é a chave! – De repente eles ouvem um estrondo e a porta é aberta.

- Narak! – Gritou Bankotsu que acabara de entrar na sala. – Inuyasha e seus amigos invadiram o prédio! Estão destruindo tudo! Não vamos conseguir detê-los! – Bankotsu continuaria, mas foi interrompido por Narak.

- Ta lega! – Respondeu Narak sem nenhuma expressão e como Bankotsu tentou continuar ele gritou. – Cala a boca! – Todos que estavam na sala se assustaram. – Onde ele está agora? – Perguntou um pouco mais calmo.

- Na última vez que o vi, estava na sala de segurança. – Disse Bankotsu.

- Muito bem. – Narak pegou um rádio que estava preso em sua cintura e colocou um fone no ouvido. – Façam o que for necessário. É só um cara. – Narak falou a seus asseclas. – Bankotsu, leve a namorada dele pro caminhão e espere do lado de fora. – Bankotsu acentiu. – Não preciso dizer que não deve tocar nela, não é? – Bankotsu olhou-o sério, concordou novamente com a cabeça e saiu levando Kagome. – Por que é que eu estou ouvindo um tiroteio, hã!? – Gritou Narak pelo rádio. – Eu disse pra alguém atirar? Eu preciso dele vivo! – Narak sai em direção ao escritório com seus capangas.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango e Mirok lutavam, Sango e Mirok resolveram ficar para trás pra Inuyasha poder seguir e salvar Kagome.

- Não posso deixá-los aqui! – Disse Inuyasha lutando contra dois vampiros.

- Vai Inuyasha! – Gritou Mirok. – A gente se vira!

- Não tenho tanta certeza. – Respondeu Inuyasha zombando.

- Vai logo! – Sango resmungou ainda lutando e Inuyasha sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Eu vou. – E assim Inuyasha partiu para a parte central do prédio. Inuyasha correu até encontrar uma porta, havia uma placa na mesma, onde se lia: escritório. Ele entrou e viu uma outra porta, foi em sua direção, mas ouviu um barulho estranho, virou para trás e viu uma bela vampira.

- Inuyasha? – A mulher perguntou e Inuyasha a reconheceu.

- Mãe? – Ela assentiu. – Mas você morreu. – Inuyasha não podia acreditar.

- Eu voltei Inuyasha. – Respondeu a vampira. – Naquela mesma noite e Narak me acolheu em seus braços. – Inuyasha estava em choque e se aproveitando disso Narak e seus capangas renderam Inuyasha, eles estavam na outra porta que tinha na sala, aporta que Inuyasha ia verificar. Inuyasha tentou reagir, mas não teve chance. Foi desarmado, depois amarrado e finalmente amordaçado. Narak abraçou a vampira.

- Puxa, eu achei que você ia ficar feliz. – Disse Narak zombando dele. – Você finalmente reencontra sua mãe e age desse jeito? – Inuyasha tentava se soltar. – Inuyasha desista, acabou. Ela me pertence amigo. Não é Kikyou? – A vampira apenas concordou com a cabeça e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. – Você passou a vida inteira procurando o vampiro que mordeu sua mãe. Bom...Aqui estou eu. Pode me chamar de papai. – Inuyasha não podia acreditar. – Quem podia dizer que você ia sobreviver? Mas conseguiu e aqui estamos nós. Somos uma família bem grande e muito feliz. – Inuyasha tentou atacá-lo de novo e foi espancado até desmaiar.

Inuyasha foi carregado até o mesmo caminhão em que Kagome estava e essa, ao vê-lo naquele estado começou a chamá-lo gritando seu nome em pânico.

* * *

Sango e Mirok também foram capturados e jogados em outro caminhão.

- Sango, você está bem? – Perguntou Mirok, que acabar de despertar, se aproximando desta. – Sango, acorde. – Pediu ele acariciando seu rosto e ela começou a abrir os olhos. – Você está bem? – Ele perguntou novamente.

- Estou. – Respondeu ela sentando-se. – E você? – Preocupou-se.

- Também. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Onde estamos? – Quis saber a morena.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Mirok. – Num caminhão eu acho.

- Sabe pra onde estão nos levando? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – Disse ele chateado e como se adivinhasse a próxima pergunta continuou. – Também não sei nada de Inuyasha e Kagome. – Sango suspirou e encostou-se no caminhão, trazendo Mirok pra junto de si. Eles ficaram abraçados, afinal só poderiam esperar.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Carol-San: **Bom, espero que naum tenha demorado muito e q vc goste, bjaoo...

**Agome Chan: **Espero q naum tenha demorado e q a fic esteja como nas suas expectativas, bjaoo...

**Naninhachan: **Que bom q está gostando espero q goste mais ainda desse, foi um dos q mais gostei de escrever. Bjaoo...

**Bom, esse capítulo eh o presente q vou dedicar a todos q lêem essa fic, em homenagem ao meu níver dia 10/ 06, completando 18 aninhos espero q gostem do capítulo, bjs a todos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Templo da Noite Eterna**

Kagome em pânico começou a chamar por Inuyasha, que estava desacordado.

Inuyasha, por favor, fale comigo. – Pediu Kagome aos prantos. – Olhe pra mim! Por favor, não me deixe! – Ela chorava sobre o peito de Inuyasha. De repente ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela e ela o olhou chocada.

Não chore Kagome. – Pediu Inuyasha um pouco fraco.

Inuyasha... – Kagome sussurrou sorrindo e o abraçou. – Você não se machucou? Você está bem? – Inuyasha correspondeu ao abraço tranqüilo por estar novamente perto dela.

Eu estou bem Kagome. – Disse ele. – Não precisa mais chorar. Eu não vou deixar Narak encostar em você novamente. – Ela ainda o abraçava com medo de que ele pudesse sumir. – Kagome, eu não sei o que aquele canalha fez a você, mas eu vou fazer com que ele pague por isso. Ele não tinha que envolver você nisso. Você não. – Kagome estranhou a forma carinhosa que ele usava e se afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

Por que Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome séria. – Por que ele não podia me envolver? Por que se arriscou tanto pra me salvar? Por que? – Inuyasha apenas a fitava pensando no que ela lhe dizia e no porquê de ter feito tudo aquilo. Então ele entendeu o porquê. Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar.

Porque eu te amo. – Respondeu ele e em seguida aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou com todo o amor que sentia. No primeiro momento ela se assustou, mas logo correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Algum tempo depois eles se separaram.

Inuyasha... – Kagome falou com dificuldade. – Eu também te amo. – Inuyasha sorriu e a beijou novamente. Logo em seguida se afastou e fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

Mesmo eu tendo essas orelhas ridículas? – Kagome sorriu e aproximou seus lábios de uma das orelhas dele.

Elas são o que mais me atrai em você. – Ela sussurrou para ele num fio de voz, fazendo com que o mesmo se arrepiasse. Ele a puxou para si e a beijou novamente e de repente a porta do caminhão foi aberta.

Vejo que já está muito bem Inuyasha. – Disse Narak sarcasticamente.

Cale a boca, maldito! – Respondeu Inuyasha levantando e se colocando na frente de Kagome que o segurava pelo braço. – Não se aproxime da Kagome!

Calma Inuyasha. – Narak falou sorrindo. – Não vou encostar nenhum dedo nela... E nenhum dente. Há! Há! Há! – Inuyasha o encarava com ódio. – Só vim dizer pra você não se empolgar com a sua humana, pois logo virei busca-los e eu acho que você não gostaria que eu visse o belo corpinho da K-Chan, não é? – Inuyasha se preparava para ataca-lo. – Calma. Eu já vou... Divirta-se. – E assim Narak saiu lançando um olhar malicioso a Kagome.

Venha Inuyasha. – Pediu Kagome. – Senta aqui do meu lado. – Ele obedeceu.

Kagome... – Chamou Inuyasha. – Posso deitar no seu colo? – Pediu com as orelhas abaixadas.

Claro! – Respondeu Kagome e Inuyasha sorriu. – Mas com uma condição. – Inuyasha ficou sério. – Que você disse eu mexer nelas. – Inuyasha sorriu novamente.

É claro que pode. – Respondeu ele se deitando. – Mas só porque você é minha namorada.

Namorada? – Perguntou Kagome fazendo carinho nas orelhas. – Não me lembro de ter aceitado nenhuma proposta.

E tem que pedir? – Inuyasha questionou sorrindo. – Todos sabem que você é só minha. – Kagome sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. De repente Inuyasha ficou pálido.

O que houve? – Quis saber Kagome.

Eu preciso do meu soro. – Respondeu Inuyasha com dificuldade. – Acho que se sairmos dessa vou aceitar aquela sua cura milagrosa. – Ela sorriu.

Temos uma chance e se funcionar você vai perder sua força e seu poder de se regenerar. Vai ser totalmente humano. – Kagome respondeu e Inuyasha ficou pensando sobre isso enquanto ela continuava mexendo em suas orelhas.

* * *

O que será que está acontecendo Mirok? – Perguntou Sango andando de um lado para outro no caminhão.

Não sei Sango. – Respondeu Mirok sem saber o que dizer. – É melhor você se acalmar.

Não consigo. – Disse ela agoniada. – Onde será que eles estão? Onde?

Shhhhh... – Pediu Mirok. – Ouço passos. – Eles ficaram em silêncio e o caminhão foi aberto.

Vamos logo. – Chamou Bankotsu. – Narak os espera.

Onde estão Kagome e Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango com raiva.

Não interessa. – Respondeu Bankotsu. – Vocês vão sair por bem ou por mal? – Quis saber sendo seguido por uns dez asseclas (partidários) de Narak.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu Mirok consternado. – Nós vamos.

* * *

O caminhão de Inuyasha e Kagome também se abriu abruptamente e Inuyasha se levantou num pulo apesar de estar fraco.

Vamos logo. – Disse Narak. – Não quero chegar atrasado.

E se nos recusarmos? – Perguntou Inuyasha com raiva, apesar da falta do soro.

Você vai desrespeitar uma ordem do seu querido pai? – Questionou Narak sarcástico e Inuyasha fechou as mãos com ódio.

Pai? – Kagome perguntou sem entender.

É uma longa história. – Respondeu Narak. – Se ele sobreviver mais tarde ele te conta. – E lá se foram eles sendo guiados por Narak e seguidos por seus comparsas.

Narak reuniu os quatro na parte mais alta de um salão para explicar tudo.

Kagome! Inuyasha! Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Sango tentando se aproximar da amiga, mas um dos homens de Narak segurou seu braço. – Me solte! – O homem nem respondeu e não a soltou. Kagome também não pôde se aproximar. Finalmente Mirok segurou a mão de Sango e ela se aquietou. Inuyasha não tinha nenhuma reação. A falta de soro o estava deixando fora de si.

Nossos ancestrais chamavam esse lugar de Templo da Noite Eterna. – Narak começou a falar andando na frente deles. – Legal, né? – Ele perguntou se abaixando na frente de Inuyasha e sorriu ao vê-lo mal. – Aparentemente esses gênios se esqueceram da sua existência. – Ele apontou para os vampiros puro sangue que estavam sendo segurados por seus homens. – Felizmente, pra nós, eu sou, o que podemos chamar de, um estudante de história. – Ele olhou para Inuyasha. – Quer saber porquê estamos aqui? – Inuyasha suava e não conseguia falar. – Esse templo foi construído para um momento de glória. Esta noite. Para o Deus do sangue. – Do nada Bankotsu dá um soco na cara de Inuyasha. – Obrigado. – Disse Narak rindo.

De nada. – Respondeu Bankotsu também rindo.

Vamos ver sua espada. – Naral falou pegando a mesma. – De titânio, gravada com ácido. Eu poderia usar uma arma dessas. – Inuyasha estava esperando que o sistema da espada disparasse e arrancasse a mão de Narak. Como nada aconteceu ele ficou um pouco decepcionado. – O que foi? – Perguntou Narak zombeteiramente. – Parece surpreso... Eu disse Inuyasha. Eu sei tudo sobre você. – Ele ergueu a espada. – Levante o braço Bankotsu! – Ordenou.

Pra que? – Perguntou Bankotsu amedrontado. – Ele já está quase bom.

Levante o seu braço agora! – Gritou Narak.

Narak eu... – Disse Bankotsu com medo, mas erguendo o braço. – Narak abaixou a espada para corta-lo e parou a milímetros.

Brincadeira. – Disse Narak desistindo e dando um tapinha no ombro de Bankotsu.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! – Bankotsu gargalhou nervoso. – Era brincadeira.

Inuyasha! – Chamou Kagome percebendo que ele não estava bem. – Inuyasha!

Ele não pode ouvir. – Disse Narak sorrindo pra ela. – A sede tomou conta dele. – Ele se abaixou na frente de Inuyasha novamente e pegou um cinto com várias seringas. – O que temos aqui? Seu soro precioso. – Na verdade Nark havia pego o EBTA (anti-coagulante). – Quanto tempo faz que não toma ele? Doze... Quatorze horas talvez? Eu aposto que está louco pra beber um gole, não? – Narak balançava o cinto na frente de Inuyasha. – O que sente? Seu sangue está fervendo? – Inuyasha sorriu sarcasticamente,

Experimente. – Disse Inuyasha querendo que ele bebesse o anti-coagulante e fosse pelos ares. – Você pode gostar.

Obrigado. – Respondeu Narak. – Mas eu prefiro o verdadeiro. De qualquer maneira eu acho que não vai precisar mais disso. – Narak jogou fora o cinto que se prendeu na parede da parte mais baixa do salão. – É uma pena sabe? Quando eu penso no que você é e no que deveria ser. – Inuyasha permanecia a cabeça abaixada. – Eu acho que não te culpo, afinal, o que aconteceu foi que o seu lado humano enfraqueceu você. Devia ter ouvido seu sangue.

Cala a boca! – Gritou Kagome com raiva.

Deixe ele Kagome. – Disse Inuyasha sem forças. – Pode fazer o que quiser. – Ele se dirigiu a Narak. – Mas eu prometo que vai estar morto ao amanhecer.

Levem ele! – Ordenou Narak. – Levem esses doze pra baixo agora! – Ele se referiu aos vampiros puro sangue. – Não se preocupe. – Ele disse a Kagome. – Não esquecemos de você. – Ele passou um dedo pelo ombro dela e olhou para Sango e Mirok. – Pode levar esses dois lá pra baixo também. – Eles tentaram resistir, mas foram arrastados pelos vampiros. Kagome tentou segui-los.

Ah não, gracinha. – Disse Bankotsu. – Nós planejamos algo especial pra você. – Então Narak e Bankotsu começaram a andar levando Kagome com eles. – Eu peguei um surfista com um traseiro legal e deixei ele seco. – Bankotsu contou a Narak. – Você acha que ele se transformou?

Mas não aconteceu, não é? – Perguntou Narak. – Ele se transformou num zumbi. Às vezes acontece. – Kagome apenas ouvia.

Ele estava morto de medo. – Zombou Bankotsu.

Ridículo. – Disse Narak.

Esses caras são completamente imbecis. – Bankotsu explicou. – Eles comem qualquer coisa. Animais, roedores, cadáveres e às vezes... Comem até vampiros.

Isso é lucro. – Disse Kagome sorrindo sarcástica.

E pra você não se esquecer... – Respondeu Narak. – Vai encontrar um velho amigo seu. – Ele a empurrou num buraco. – É uma pena. – Disse a Bankotsu. – Eu gostava dela... Que desperdício.

Kagome foi parar num lugar imundo e sem iluminação. De repente ela ouviu uma voz.

Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. – Disse um homem de jaleco branco. – Sem pulso e é claro o problema da palidez.

Kouga? – Perguntou Kagome reconhecendo o ex-namorado.

Kagome? – Indagou ele a reconhecendo também e se aproximando. – Kagome eu nunca pensei que te veria de novo. – A aparência dele era horrível. A pele parecia estar se deteriorando, com alguns pedaços caindo e estava totalmente branca como uma folha de papel. As roupas, as mãos e a boca cobertas de sangue e ele estava cada vez mais perto. – Kagome, alguma vez você pensou na gente? – Kouga está a um passo de mordê-la e Kagome não tem para onde fugir.

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Carol-san: **Desculpa a demora, espero que algumas das suas dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas, bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Ainda bem que está além das suas expectativas, rsrsrsrsrs... Espero não ter demorado muito e que curta bastante o capítulo, bjaoo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Quase o Fim**

Kouga está se aproximando de Kagome e ela não sabe o que fazer. Quando ele vai morde-la ela lhe dá um chute. Em seguida ela encontra um pedaço de pau e começa a bater nele. Depois utilizando o pedaço de pau ela se apóia na parede e começa a subir.

Kagome! – Gritou Kouga se arrastando no chão. – Kagome! Kagome!

* * *

Inuyasha foi carregado para uma sala e lá o prenderam numa espécie de fôrma feita especialmente para ele. Sua mãe, Kikyou, se aproxima dele antes que fechem a fôrma.

Minha criança... – Disse Kikyou de frente pra ele. – Tão doente... Com sede... – Ela tocou o rosto dele.

Não toque em mim. – Falou Inuyasha virando o rosto para o lado tentando se afastar e não encará-la.

Inuyasha olhe pra mim. – Ela pediu calmamente. Ele olhou. – Os vampiros agora são minha família.

Não pode ser. – Ele disse sem querer acreditar.

Pode sim. – Respondeu Kikyou. – Tente entender Inuyasha. – Sua mãe morreu há muito tempo. – Ela sorriu levemente. – Eu cacei... Eu matei... E eu gostei. Você não? – Ela perguntou. – Eu sei que sim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a sede sempre vence. – Ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto, fecha a fôrma e sai da sala. Na outra metade da fôrma havia lâminas na direção dos pulsos. Essas lâminas rasgaram os pulsos dele fazendo com que o sangue fluísse e fosse descendo para uma espécie de funil que se dividia em doze direções.

* * *

Narak falava com Mirok e Sango.

Por que vocês se meteram nisso? – Narak perguntou zombeteiramente. – Com certeza vocês foram pro time errado. Vão acabar se dando muito mal. – Ele riu e Mirok ficou com raiva.

Acho que quem vai se dar mal é você. – Respondeu Mirok. – Ainda não venceu Narak. – Narak riu mais ainda.

Você é audacioso como seu pai e seu avô. – Mirok arregalou os olhos.

O que você sabe a respeito deles, seu canalha? – Mirok tentou chegar perto dele, mas os seguranças de Narak o seguravam.

Quem você acha que colocou essa maldição na sua família? – Perguntou Narak. – Esse Buraco do Vento...

Foi... Você? – Mirok não podia acreditar nisso. Passara a vida toda tentando descobrir quem fora o causador da maldição, e na verdade era Narak.

É claro! – Respondeu Narak rindo. – É por minha culpa que você tem medo de usar esse buraco do vento e acabar sugado por ele. Há! Há! Há!

Miserável! – Mirok conseguiu se soltar e acertou um soco em Narak. Os seguranças dele espancaram Mirok. – Maldito... – Sussurrou Mirok se contorcendo de dor. Sango tenta se aproximar, mas também era mantida presa pelos homens de Narak.

Pare! – Gritou Sango chorando. – Você não se cansa de tanta maldade? – Naral limpara o filete de sangue que escorria d sua boca e sorriu sarcástico para ela.

Você é bem corajosa. – Disse Narak. – Me lembra seu irmão.

Não ouse falar do meu irmão! – Sango se exaltara. Você não sabe nada sobre ele.

Eu sei algumas coisas sim. – Respondeu Narak se aproximando dela. – Sei que ele a amava muito... Sei que ele morreria por você... – Narak estava cara a cara com Sango.

Como você sabe disso? – Ela perguntou chorando mais ainda e Narak alargou seu sorriso.

Foram as últimas palavras dele. – Disse Naral e Sango também tentou atacá-lo, mas era bem mais fraca que os seguranças do mesmo.

Por que? – Ela indagou gritando como se tivesse perdido a razão. – Por que você fez isso?

Bom... Ele não estava de acordo com os meus planos para o hospital que ele trabalhava. – Narak fingiu uma feição triste. – Ele era um obstáculo. Viu no que deu, né? – Sango não conseguiu se manter de pé e sentou no chão. – Então... Vamos lá! – Ele disse aos outro. – Vamos continuar com o programa.

Espalhem eles! – Gritou uma vampira chamada Kagura aos homens que seguravam os vampiros puro sangue. – Um em cada hieróglifo abaixo dos topos. – Que seja perfeito. – Narak observava tudo.

* * *

Kagome conseguiu sair do buraco e saiu correndo a procura de Inuyasha. Ela encontra a fôrma.

* * *

Está na hora de vocês contribuírem para a nossa causa. – Disse Kagura e os homens de Narak levantam as cabeças dos puro sangue, fazendo com que eles ficassem olhando para o alto.

* * *

Kagome conseguiu soltar Inuyasha da fôrma, ele caiu no chão totalmente fraco.

Inuyasha! – Kagome foi correndo para o lado dele.

* * *

Narak foi para um altar no centro do salão, no meio dos vampiros puro sangue.

Nós vamos ser deuses. – Disse Bankotsu de onde estava, fora do altar.

É claro que vamos. – Respondeu Narak sorrindo.

Eu vou ser cruel. – Falou Bankotsu. – Eu vou ser o Deus Vampiro Cruel.

* * *

Você tem que para o... – Disse Inuyasha com dificuldade.

Poupe sua força. – Respondeu Kagome chorando e o abraçando.

...Sangue. – Completou Inuyasha.

Está com hipotermia. – Explicou Kagome. – Vai sangrar até morrer. – Ela chorava mais ainda, sem saber o que fazer.

Soro. – Pediu Inuyasha inconscientemente. Kagome tira o curativo de seu pescoço.

Inuyasha. – Chamou Kagome. – Inuyasha, preste atenção. Eu quero que beba um pouco do meu sangue.

Não. – Respondeu Inuyasha tentando afastá-la. Kagome chorou mais.

Inuyasha, não tenho idéia melhor. – Disse Kagome com uma cara de raiva, mas ainda chorando.

Não quer dizer que a sua seja boa. – Respondeu ele sorrindo e fazendo ela rir.

Escuta. – Pediu Kagome. – Faça isso... – Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela aproxima seu pescoço da boca dele.

* * *

Estão todos com sede? – Perguntou Narak enquanto gotas de sangue caiam nas testa dos puro sangue.

* * *

Inuyasha mordeu o pescoço de Kagome.

Não pára... – Dizia Kagome para Inuyasha que mantinha uma mão no lado oposto do pescoço dela e a outra na cintura dela. – Não pára Inuyasha... – Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha para e deita Kagome no chão, a mãe de Inuyasha entra na sala.

* * *

Uma grande gota de sangue cai na testa de Narak iniciando o ritual.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Agome chan: Desculpa te deixar nesse desespero. Que bom q vc tah gostando, espero q naum tenha demorado muito a postar. Tbm nem podia demorar depois de tanto Onegai q vc deixou na review, rsrsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

Lory Higurashi: Q bom q vc está gostando da fic... viu? Nem demorei muito, bjaoo...

A fic tah quase acabando, acho q mais um cápítulo e acaba, mas talvez tenha um epílogo, então teria mais um capítulo além do último... Isso depende se os leitores vão querer...

Comentem please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – E agora?**

Como você se soltou? – Perguntou a mãe de Inuyasha, tentando acertá-lo com um punhal. Inuyasha segura o braço dela. Kagome sai da sala sorrateiramente, vendo que Inuyasha pode se virar sozinho.

* * *

O ritual se desenrolava enquanto isso. As almas dos puro sangue saíram de seus corpos e entraram no corpo de Narak que ria como um louco enquanto o corpo dos puro sangue caiam no chão.

* * *

Inuyasha. – Chamou Kikyou um pouco afastada dele, encostada a parede. – Venha com sua mãe. – Inuyasha se aproximou. – Não vai machucar a sua mãe, vai? Vem cá. Me abrace. – Ela o abraça, e ele fecha os olhos aceitando o abraço. De repente ele abre os olhos de uma maneira estranha.

Eu devo libertá-la! – Inuyasha perfura a barriga dela com um osso pontudo que encontrou no chão e a mãe dele vira pó. Inuyasha pega seu sobretudo preto e sai correndo da sala.

* * *

Kagome está se aproximando de um vampiro que assiste a todo o ritual da parte de cima do salão. Ela se aproxima lentamente e consegue pegar a arma de Inuyasha que o vampiro segurava. Então ela o mata com um tiro. Depois ela começa a andar por ali procurando algum outro vampiro.

* * *

O último espírito entrou em Narak e esse caiu no chão desacordado.

Narak! – Gritou Kagura se aproximando dele, mas ele se levantou antes que ela o alcançasse, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Não sou mais. – Inuyasha pára na parte alta do salão e encontra Narak lá embaixo.

Narak! – Gritou Inuyasha pulando lá de cima e parando próximo a Narak.

Matem ele! – Ordenou Narak a seus criados. Bankotsu vem correndo na direção dele com uma faca.

Espera! – Ele pára na frente de Inuyasha. – Eu tenho duas mãos novas e eu não sei qual usar pra te matar. – Ele avança na direção de Inuyasha, mas este puxa uma corda e corta a cabeça de Bankotsu fora. Este vira pó e Inuyasha recupera os óculos que ele tinha roubado. Inuyasha luta contra vários vampiros ao mesmo tempo. Como se suas forças tivessem se redobrado.

* * *

Enquanto isso Kagura subiu uma escada indo para a parte alta do salão. Kagome tentou acertar ela com um tiro, mas esta escapou e jogou a arma que Kagome segurava longe. Elas lutam e Kagura segura Kagome pelo pescoço.

Agora eu vou começar a gostar disso. – Kagura ia morder Kagome, mas esta tira o spray de alho do bolso e joga quase todo o líquido nela. A cabeça de Kagura explode e Kagome cospe no corpo dela.

Eu estou começando a gostar disso. – Disse Kagome pegando a arma e procurando vampiros para destruir, ela encontra uma porta e resolve entrar pela mesma. Lá encontra Sango e Mirok amarrados e sendo vigiados por dois vampiros, ela os mata. – Sango! Mirok! Vocês estão bem?

Estamos sim Kagome. – Respondeu Sango enquanto Kagome a soltava e depois soltou Mirok.

Senhorita Kagome o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Mirok. – Os outros vampiros que estavam aqui foram embora de repente.

Eu não sei. – Respondeu Kagome nervosa. – Mas temos que ajudar Inuyasha. Ele está lutando contra Narak e outros vampiros. Temos que ajudá-lo! – Eles saem porta a fora, mas são interceptados por um grupo de mais ou menos dez vampiros. – Vamos lá! – Kagome disse e bateu com a coronha da arma que segurava na cara de um deles. Ela, Mirok e Sango começaram a lutar com eles.

* * *

Inuyasha recupera sua espada e Narak também segurando uma espada o chamou.

Inuyasha... – Narak brincava com a espada. – Vamos lutar. – Eles lutam e Inuyasha corta o braço de Narak. Segundos depois uma nova mão aparece.

Que merda é essa? – Perguntou Inuyasha sem acreditar.

Tarde demais Inuyasha. – Narak solta uma gargalhada de felicidade. Eles lutam novamente. – Minha vez. – Ele faz um corte no braço de Inuyasha. – Olha só que imprestável. – Inuyasha não olhava mais pra ele e sim para a elevação na parede onde seu soro ficara preso. – O que é? – Narak olha pro mesmo lugar que Inuyasha. – Seu soro? Ele agora não pode te ajudar. – Inuyasha joga sua espada na direção de Narak, mas sem a intenção de acertá-lo. – Boa pontaria. – A parte de trás da espada atinge a elevação onde está o soro, que na verdade é o EBTA e a espada dispara seu dispositivo soltando as pedras e fazendo com que o EBTA caia nas mãos de Inuyasha. Ele joga um em Narak, mas esse o tira facilmente e pula na direção de Inuyasha. Inuyasha joga todos sucessivamente em Narak e esse começa a inchar como uma bolha e finalmente explode.

Malditos! – Inuyasha ouviu Kagome gritando, pegou sua espada e saiu correndo na direção do som. Ela, Sango e Mirok haviam conseguido matar um cinco, mas os outros ainda os atacavam e Kagome estava sem balas. Inuyasha termina com todos eles.

Alguns idiotas sempre tentam ir pelo caminho mais difícil. – Disse Inuyasha segurando sua espada.

Inuyasha! – Kagome se jogou nos braços de Inuyasha. – Você está bem? – Ele sorriu.

Estou sim e você? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a beijou demoradamente. Mirok pigarreou.

Obrigado Inuyasha, eu e Sango também estamos bem. – Todos sorriram.

Ainda bem. – Disse Sango abraçando Mirok e lhe dando um leve beijo.

Vamos sair daqui. – Falou Inuyasha se dirigindo para a saída com seus amigos.

* * *

Dois dias depois, todos estavam mais ou menos recuperados dos acontecimentos. Já era de noite.

O que vamos fazer agora Sango? – Perguntou Mirok. – O canalha que matou seu irmão já foi morto e a minha maldição acabou. Nós vamos parar com tudo e ter uma vida normal?

Você realmente acredita nisso, Mirok? – Sango sorriu pra ele e lhe deu um beijo. – Você sabe que não era só isso. Acha que vai poder fechar os olhos, de noite, tranqüilo, mesmo depois de termos sido vingados? – Mirok a abraçou e ficaram assim boa parte da noite, pensando no que iam fazer depois do que passaram.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam deitados abraçados na cama dele debaixo das cobertas. Inuyasha beijou o pescoço de Kagome e ela sorriu.

Eu te amo. – Disse Inuyasha acariciando o braço dela que estava fora da coberta, ela lhe deu um beijo nos lábio.

Você sabe que eu também te amo. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Afinal não estaríamos aqui se não amasse. – Ele riu e colocou seu corpo sobre o dela e apoiando seu corpo sobre seu cotovelo.

O que vamos fazer agora? – Ele perguntou a encarando sério, pois se lembrara de algo.

Do que está falando? – Kagome não entendia.

Bem... – Começou Inuyasha. – Como nós estávamos com pressa, eu... hum... Não usei nenhuma proteção. – Kagome o encarou.

O que tem isso? – Ela quis saber não vendo o ponto em questão.

Você pode ficar grávida e... – Kagome o empurrou e se levantou enrolando-se no lençol enfurecida.

Ah! É isso que te preocupa, né? – Kagome o encarava com raiva agora. – Você se arrepende de ter transado com a primeira idiota que apareceu e tem medo que ela queira te prender não é isso? – Ele a olhava chocado. – Não se preocupe Inuyasha! Eu não vou tentar segurar você com um filho! – Kagome estava a ponto de sair do quarto.

Espere Kagome! – Disse Inuyasha segurando o braço dela. – Você sabe muito bem que não é nada disso! Como isso passou pela sua cabeça? – Kagome estava quase chorando.

Então o que você quis dizer com isso? – Inuyasha a beijou.

Você sabe que se isso realmente aconteceu ele vai ser um pouco vampiro também e sabe pelo que ele vai passar. – Inuyasha baixou seu rosto. – Vai passar por tudo que eu passei e eu não quero isso. – Kagome mexeu nas orelhas dele sabendo o efeito que fazia nele. – Kagome... – Ele gemeu. – Nós estamos conversando um assunto sério. – Ela sorriu e parou um pouco.

Inuyasha, eu não me importo se o nosso filho vai ser um pouco vampiro ou não. – Ele sorriu pra ela. – Ele vai ser seu filho e o que mais eu poderia querer além de ter um pedacinho seu dentro de mim? – Ele a levantou e a guiou para a cama.

Já que é assim... – Inuyasha disse. – Vamos providenciar ele agora. – Kagome sorriu e deu um beijo nas orelhas dele.

Espero que ele tenha essas orelhinhas. – Inuyasha a beijou.

* * *

Mais alguns dias se passaram e, os quatro estavam reunidos numa sala.

O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Sango, que estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Mirok, enquanto abraçava seu braço.

Eu também não sei. – Disse Mirok e Inuyasha levantou. Ele estava ao lado de kagome.

Eu não sei quanto a vocês... – Disse Inuyasha. – Mas eu já conversei com Kagome e ela entendeu que ainda não acabou. – Mirok concordou. – Sendo assim eu vou partir para outros países a procura de mais vampiros para destruir. Vou acabar com todos eles!

Mas... – Começou Sango. – Você não ia tentar encontrar uma cura pro sangue de vampiros que corre na sua veia?

Não posso. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Preciso da minha força pra continuar a luta. Infelizmente sem meu sangue vampiro não posso fazer muita coisa.

Entendi. – Disse Sango. – Mas pra onde você vai? – Kagome se levantou.

Nós vamos pra Rússia. – Kagome explicou. – Parece que anda havendo muitos ataques em Moscou. – Sango a olhava incrédula.

Você também vai? – Perguntou Mirok, já sabendo a resposta.

Vou. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Não vou deixar Inuyasha com toda a diversão. – Mirok encarou Sango e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Nós vamos também. – Mirok falou sorrindo para Sango.

O que? – Perguntou Inuyasha. – Vocês já resolveram o que tinham que resolver. Não precisam ir. – Mirok levantou e se dirigiu a Inuyasha.

Eu acho que a gente não precisa de muitos motivos pra ficar junto dos amigos. – Mirok respondeu parado na frente de Inuyasha. – Além do mais somos uma equipe. – Mirok estendeu a mão para Inuyasha que a apertou sorrindo. Sango e Kagome olhavam a cena, comovidas.

E além de tudo isso... – Disse Sango voltando a atenção de todos para si. – Quem iria ajudar Kagome com o bebê?

É. – Kagome falou sorrindo. – Quem ia me ajudar com o bebê? – Inuyasha parecia que ia ter um treco e olhou para Mirok.

O que elas disseram? – Mirok riu da cara dele.

Elas disseram, em outras palavras, que a senhori... Senhora Kagome vai ter um filho seu. – Explicou Mirok e Inuyasha não estava entendo a mensagem, estava incrédulo.

Eu... Vou... Ter... Um... Filho...? – Agora todos estavam rindo dele. – Calma aí! Eu que vou ser o pai sou o último a saber? – Kagome caiu na gargalhada.

Inuyasha... – Ela chamou e ele a encarou. – Você vai ser pai. – Ele finalmente caiu em si, a segurou pela cintura e a rodou no ar.

Você ouviu isso Mirok? – Perguntou Inuyasha colocando Kagome no chão e dando um beijo em Kagome. – Eu vou ser pai.

É Inuyasha. – Mirok estava abraçando Sango, que não parava de rir. – Eu ouvi.

E antes de você, hein? – Continuou Inuyasha, tirando onda.

Eu não teria tanta certeza assim. – Disse Sango séria e todos pararam de rir.

Como assim Sango? – Perguntou Mirok. – Nós... Nunca...

E quem disse que é seu? – Sango indagou cruzando os braços.

Como... Você... – Mirok desmaiou e Sango começou a rir.

O que foi isso Sango? – Perguntou Kagome sem entender.

Eu sabia que esse era o ponto fraco do Mirok! Era uma brincadeira. – Inuyasha e Kagome também começaram a rir.

Por um momento eu quase acreditei. – Disse Inuyasha rindo. – Acorda Mirok! – Ele deu um tapa de leve no rosto de Mirok. – Era só uma brincadeira da Sango. – Mirok acordou.

Agora ela me paga! – Mirok levantou e saiu correndo atrás de Sango. – Volta aqui Sango! – Sango apenas corria rindo da cara de Mirok. Não fuja!

Você não me pega! – Gritou Sango. Inuyasha e Kagome apenas riam da situação.

Você acha que eles vão mudar algum dia? – Perguntou Kagome abraçando Inuyasha.

Com certeza não. – Respondeu Inuyasha beijando-a e passando a mão na barriga dela.

* * *

Esse é o último capítulo, espero que todos tenham gostado... to brincando ainda vai ter o epílogo, rsrsrsrs... logo logo...

Agradecimentos:

Agome Chan: Não demorei viu só, espero q vc naum tenha morrido pelo tempo q teve q esperar, rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

Sukita: Como já disse acima, vai ter o epílogo, espero q goste da continuação do capítulo anterior, bjaoo...

Lory Higurashi: Agora eu naum demorei muito e não postei tão pouco assim, hein? rsrsrsrsrs... naum dah pra reclamar dessa vez, bjaoo...

Comentem Please!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

**Sete Meses Depois**

Não! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Você não vai de jeito nenhum! – Ele andava de um lado para o outro.

Com certeza eu vou! – Respondeu calmamente, uma Kagome, com uma barriga enorme. – Você sabe que não pode me manter aqui. – Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Não posso? – Indagou Inuyasha, sarcástico. – Vamos ver. – Ele a pegou no colo, colocou em cima da cama e fechou a porta com a chave.

Inuyasha! – Gritou Kagome. – Não seja infantil! Abra a porta!

Vamos ver se eu não posso te manter aqui. – Ele respondeu e saiu andando.

Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha se dirigiu para a sala do apartamento de três quartos. Sango e Mirok estavam abraçados no sofá.

Ela é impossível! – Disse Inuyasha para os dois, que sorriram para ele.

Você sabe como ela é. – Falou Sango. – Não para.

Eu sei! – Respondeu Inuyasaha nervoso. – Mas dessa vez ela não vai! Ela quer ter o bebê no meio de uma luta? Nem pensar! O filho também é meu! – Sango continuou rindo.

Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema. – Disse Mirok ao lado de Sango.

Ah tá! – Inuyasha estava parado na frente deles. – Quero ver quando a Sango engravidar e não quiser ficar em casa. Eu vou rir de você.

Você não vai ter esse prazer. – respondeu Mirok. – Pois a Sangozinha vai me obedecer.

Quem disse? – perguntou Sango e Inuyasha riu da cara dele.

Já vi que vou ter que te amarrar. – Mirok falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Se você conseguir. – Inuyasha gargalhava. De repente eles ouvem um tiro.

O que isso? – Perguntou Inuyasha se dirigindo à porta do quarto.

Eu falei que você não ia me prender. – Kagome falou com uma arma na mão. Ela dera um tiro na maçaneta da porta.

Kagome, por favor. – Pediu Inuyasha. – seja racional. Você pode ser atingida. Você não está em condições de ficar correndo.

Eu vou Inuyasha. – disse Kagome e ele suspirou.

Você quer morrer e levar o nosso filho junto? – Inuyasha indagou novamente nervoso. – Eu nunca te pedi nada Kagome. Faça isso, se não por mim, pelo nosso filho. – Ela olhou-o carinhosamente e passou a mão no rosto dele.

Tá bom. – Ela respondeu. – Dessa vez eu fico, porque você pediu com jeitinho. – Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

Então, vamos? – Ele perguntou para Sango e Mirok. Eles concordaram e se aprontaram.

Depois de alguns minutos Inuyasha foi até Kagome e lhe deu um beijo de despedida.

Daqui a pouco vou estar de volta. – Ele disse a abraçando. – Quer alguma coisa da rua? – Ela sorriu para ele.

Traz um hamburgão. – Ele riu dela.

Pode deixar comigo. – Ele respondeu e saiu com Sango e Mirok.

* * *

Eles já lutavam em Moscou há seis meses e já tinham alguns inimigos, principalmente Hiten e Manten, dois vampiros puro sangue. Inuyasha matara Manten e Hiten ficara furioso. Procuravam por ele, pois conseguiram uma pista.

Parece que é por aqui. – Disse Mirok olhando um mapa em seu lap top na van em que eles estavam.

Então vamos. – Falou Inuyasha saindo da van.

Eles entraram numa casa velha, que estava quase desabando. Eles andavam e o chão rangia. Averiguavam cada quarto e cada canto da casa, mas não encontraram nada. Na cozinha, encontraram um bilhete, preso na geladeira por um imã.

"Parabéns, vocês chegaram bem longe, mas agora tenho algo mais que importante para vocês, principalmente para Inuyasha... Ou melhor, duas coisas."

Hiten

Inuyasha fitou o bilhete chocado.

Kagome... – Ele saiu correndo e Mirok foi atrás.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento, estava tudo revirado, havia marcas de tiros na parede e sangue no chão.

Malditos! – Gritou Inuyasha dando um soco na parede. – Para onde a levaram? – Sango que foi averiguar o quarto encontrara um outro bilhete.

"Acho que a vida da sua mulher e do seu filho, pagam a vida do meu irmão. Dê uma olhada no telhado do edifício."

Hiten

Inuyasha saiu correndo pra lá, Mirok e Sango foram atrás. Kagome estava pendurada pelos braços num ferro, que estava balançando na direção da rua.

Inuyasha... – Chamou Kagome fracamente. Ela perdia muito sangue. – Inuyasha correu até ela. – O bebê... – Kagome desmaiou.

* * *

Hospital

Calma Inuyasha. – Pediu Mirok, pois o meio-youkai andava de um lado para o outro desesperado. – Ela vai ficar bem e o bebê também.

Aquele maldito! – Inuyasha sussurrou. – Onde será que ele está? Vou matá-lo.

Isso não vai ser possível. – Sango falou de repente.

Por que? – Perguntou Inuyasha nervoso. – Por que não?

Porque ele já está morto. – Sango disse sentando-se.

Como você sabe? – Mirok indagou.

Quando chegamos a casa... – Explicou Sango. – Fui verificar na área do prédio, onde deixamos as estacas preparadas... De alguma maneira, quando Hiten amarrou Kagome ela deu um jeito para que ele caísse ali.

Mas como você sabe que era ele? – Perguntou Inuyasha a segurando pelos ombros.

Porque o colar dele estava junto com as cinzas. – Inuyasha a soltou. – Nossas únicas preocupações agora, são Kagome e o bebê. – Inuyasha assentiu. De repente um médico saiu da sala onde Kagome estava.

Como ela está? – Perguntou Inuyasha. O médico suspirou.

Ela não está muito bem. Teremos que fazer uma cesariana, mas temos que ter a permissão de alguém responsável por ela.

Eu sou o pai da criança e responsável por ela. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Venha comigo. – Pediu o médico. – Você tem que assinar alguns papéis. – Inuyasha o seguiu.

A operação demorou cerca de duas horas, pois além da cesariana tiveram que deixar Kagome recebendo sangue, já que ela perdera muito. O bebê estava no berçário e Inuyasha estava igual a um bobo olhando o mesmo. Ele tinha os cabelos pretos como os de Kagome, mas tinha as orelhinhas do pai. Sango e Miro estavam com ele.

Olha lá. – Disse Inuyash. – Ele não é bonito?

É sim. – Respondeu Sango. – E tem as suas orelhas como Kagome queria que fosse.

É... – Divagou Inuyasha. – Exatamente como ela queria. – Sango e Mirok saíram de lá deixando Inuyasha observando seu filho. Encontraram o médico logo em seguida.

E Kagome? – Perguntou Mirok.

Ela já está fora de perigo. – Respondeu o médico sorrindo. – Ela acordou e quer ver o marido. Mas é melhor ele vir logo antes que ela durma por causa da anestesia. – Mirok foi buscá-lo correndo e Sango foi até o quarto de Kagome.

Inuyasha. – Chamou Mirok. – Venha comigo. Kagome acordou e quer te ver.

Ela está bem? – Perguntou Inuyasha mais feliz.

Sim. Está fora de perigo, mas vai dormir logo, por causa da anestesia. Ela quer te ver. – Porém Inuyasha não se moveu.

Eu não posso encará-la agora. Isso tudo foi minha culpa. – Respondeu ele. – Talvez não seja seguro pra ela e para meu filho se eu estiver por perto.

Inuyasha... Não faça isso. – Pediu Mirok. – Você sabe que se fizer isso, só vai piorar tudo. Ela te ama.

Eu sei, mas a segurança dela é muito mais importante que isso. – Inuyasha se dirigiu para o elevador.

Aonde você vai Inuyasha?

Vou pensar.

Sango e Mirok estavam no quarto de Kagome.

Oi Kagome. – Disse Sango sorrindo. – Você está bem?

Sim. – Respondeu Kagome. – Vocês já viram o bebê?

Já. – Sango sentou-se numa cadeira, que estava ao lado da cama.

E o Inuyasha? – Indagou Kagome dando um leve sorriso. – Onde ele está?

Está olhando o bebê. – Respondeu Mirok incerto. Kagome não percebeu nada, mas Sango sim. – Ele não sai de lá nem por um minuto.

Que bom que vamos pra casa logo. – Kagome falou sonolenta.

É. – Respondeu Sango. – Logo vamos pra casa. Agora descanse, você teve um dia e tanto. – Kagome fechou os olhos e dormiu. Os dois saíram do quarto.

Onde está Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango.

Ele disse que foi pensar. – Respondeu Mirok. – Mas antes disso estava com um papo de que seria melhor para Kagome e o bebê se ele se afastasse deles.

Ai meu Deus. – Disse Sango pondo uma mão na cabeça. – Espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira.

Eu também espero.

* * *

Cerca de três horas depois Inuyasha voltou. Não encontrou com Mirok nem Sango, deviam ter ido comer alguma coisa. Logo se dirigiu para o quarto de Kagome, que se encontrava dormindo. Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Kagome... – Ele chamou no ouvido dela. – Você pode me ouvir? – Ela não respondeu. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Sei que se não fosse por mim, isso nunca aconteceria. – Ele falou. – Se você não tivesse me conhecido estaria vivendo em segurança e não fugindo e lutando toda hora... Eu sei que o certo seria eu me afastar de você, mas eu não consigo. Não posso viver sem você... – Ele suspirou triste. – Você deve estar muito arrependida de estar comigo, mas eu te amo muito... Eu devo tudo a você. – Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada e ela abriu os olhos.

Deve mesmo. – Ela disse séria.

Kagome... – Inuyasha a fitou tristemente.

Cadê meu hamburgão? – Kagome sorriu e ele a beijou sorrindo também.

Pode crer que quando sairmos daqui, vou te dar todos os hambúrgueres que você puder comer. – Ela o abraçou.

Quero só ver. – Inuyasha a beijou novamente, ela ainda estava sonolenta. – E quero que entenda mais uma coisa. Eu estou junto de você porque eu quero e eu sou feliz assim. Não trocaria essa vida por nada e gostaria de ter te conhecido mais cedo. Assim eu começaria a ser feliz mais cedo... Eu também te amo. – Ele lhe deu mais um beijo e ela adormeceu novamente. Inuyasha deitou a cabeça na cama e adormecei também.

* * *

Alguns dias depois todos se encontravam no apartamento deles comemorando o primeiro natal de Yoshi, filho de Kagome e Inuyasha. Eles estavam muito felizes, não haviam ocorrido muitos problemas durante esses dias, apenas alguns vampiros criando confusão num bairro próximo.

Estavam ceando, quando Mirok pediu silêncio a eles.

Eu tenho uma novidade pra contar. – Disse ele sorrindo e Sango sorria com ele. – Na verdade eu e a Sangozinha temos.

Conta logo. – Inuyasha falou impaciente.

O estressadinho tem que interromper. – Mirok resmungou.

Dá pra falar Mirok? – Indagou Sango se irritando.

Tá bom! – Ele respondeu. – É que a Sangozinha e eu também vamos ter um filho.

Ah Não! – Gritou Inuyasha. Vai começar tudo de novo! – Os outros começaram a rir.

* * *

Uma mulher andava com seu namorado por uma rua deserta. Na esquina podia-se ver um hieróglifo gravado na parede. Quando o casal passava por um beco o homem atacou sua namorada.

O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou a mulher, enquanto o homem a segurava pelo pescoço.

Você já vai ver. – Ele aproximava suas presas do pescoço dela.

Acho melhor não fazer. – Disse um homem de cabelos prateados, que saia da escuridão do beco. O primeiro homem largou sua, suposta, namorada. – Peguei você numa hora ruim, amigo? – Inuyasha o atacou, acabando com ele.

Por onde quer que esses vampiros andassem, sempre haveria Inuyasha e seus companheiros para cuidar deles.

**Fim**

* * *

Finalmente a fic chegou ao fim e você naum precisam me matar pela demora, rsrsrsrs...

Espero que tenham gostado da fi, tanto qunto eu gostei de escrevê-la, bjaoo a todos.

Agradecimentos:

Agome chan: Espero q realmnete ache o epílogo ótimo e q bom q gostou do mini Inu... bjaoo...

Lory Higurashi: Espero que goste das fics q ainda vou escrever, vlw por ter gostado dessa, bjaoo...

Sukita: Tah aí o epílogo que vc tava esperando, espero q goste, bjaoo...

Feliz Natal!


End file.
